I remember
by LittlePony
Summary: Eine Verurteilung. Dann eine Hinrichtung. Ein Moment, in dem alles verloren scheint. In solch einem Moment ist es an der Zeit, in sich zu gehen. Zu lachen, zu weinen und nichts zu bereuen. Zu sehen, was die Vergangenheit brachte. Die Zukunft für einen Moment zu vergessen. Bevor es endet. TR/GW
1. Chapter 1

**Für Lily**

**I remember ...**

Gemurmel erklang, sobald sie den Raum betrat. Es wanderte durch die Reihen, breitete sich aus und schwoll an zu einem regelrechten Chaos aus Stimmen, gehässig und nicht darauf bedacht, zu verbergen, was es enthielt. Unverständnis traf auf wüste Beschimpfungen, Drohungen und kontrollierten Hass.  
Ginnys Miene jedoch blieb unbewegt trotz der Tatsache, dass diese negativen Gefühle an sie gerichtet waren.  
Die roten Haare zu einem Dutt hochgesteckt, die formelle Kleidung, ein schwarzer Rock und ein Blazer zu schwarzer Bluse und der gefasste Gesichtsausdruck- nichts deutete auf ihren momentanen Gemütszustand hin. Denn sie hatte sich geschworen, stark zu sein. Für sich, für ihn…und für ihr Kind.  
Unwillkürlich legte sie ihre Hand auf ihren Bauch. Schluckte. Richtete ihre Augen starr nach vorn. Sie musste Haltung bewahren.

„Miss Weasley?"  
Ein schlaksiger, junger Ministeriumsbeamter trat mit unsicherem, ja fast furchtsamem Blick auf Ginny zu und bedeutete ihr, ihm zu folgen. Mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn tat die junge Frau, was von ihr verlangt wurde. Es ärgerte sie, dass ihre Hochzeit vor dem Zaubergamot und so vor der gesamten Zaubererwelt nicht anerkannt wurde.  
Sie hasste ihren Mädchennamen. Über alles. Sie wollte ihn nicht mehr tragen. Wollte nicht an die Familie erinnert werden, die sie einmal besessen hatte. Aus der sie nun verstoßen worden war. Aus dem Stammbaum entfernt. Verbannt.  
Sobald sie Ginnys Platz erreicht hatten, wandte sich der Beamte zu ihr um.  
„Ich muss Sie darum bitten, mir für die Zeit in diesem Gerichtssaal Ihren Zauberstab auszuhändigen." Hastig griff der junge Mann nach der Waffe in ihrer Hand.  
`Wie unhöflich von ihm´ dachte Ginny sich. `So behandelte man doch keine Frau! ´  
Fast schon erschrocken über sich selbst bemerkte sie, dass sie früher niemals so gedacht hätte. Es hätte sie womöglich ein wenig gestört, aber mehr auch nicht. Nun war sie selbstbewusster und wusste, was sich gehörte, und was nicht. Und mit einem erstickten Lachen, das sich kurz darauf in ein verzweifeltes Schluchzen verwandelte, wandte Ginny sich ab, was den jungen Mann sichtlich verwirrte.

Doch als Ginny ihren Platz in der Publikumszone einnahm, war ihr Gesicht wieder regungslos. Denn sie spürte die Blicke der Anderen immer noch auf sich.  
Wie können sie etwas tolerieren, das sie selbst nicht verstehen, nicht nachvollziehen können? Jemanden oder Etwas, das Anders ist. Die Grenze zwischen Angst und Hass ist zu schmal. Nur was man versteht, kann man auch annehmen und akzeptieren.  
Diese Tatsachen fürchtete Ginny, sie fürchtete sie für sich und für ihr ungeborenes Kind.  
Wie konnte sie ihr Baby in naher Zukunft erziehen, wenn ihr Hass und Unverständnis entgegenschlug bei allem, was sie tat? War es nicht schon schlimm genug, dass man diesem unschuldigen Baby, das noch nicht einmal das Licht der Welt erblickt hatte, seinen Vater nahm? Ihm die Möglichkeit einer glücklichen, geschlossenen Familie verwehrte?

Eine Glocke ertönte, das Zeichen dafür, dass der der Angeklagte nun unter strengen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen in den Saal geführt werden würde. Im Zuschauerraum wurde es noch unruhiger, alle verdrehten so weit wie möglich ihre Hälse um den gefürchteten dunklen Lord zu Gesicht zu bekommen.  
Dass sie sich bis zu seiner Festnahme noch vor ihm gefürchtet hatten, schien ihnen allen nicht mehr bewusst zu sein. Einige standen sogar auf und wenige, ganz Selbstbewusste begannen wüste Beschimpfungen in den Saal zu brüllen.  
Ginnys Hände zitterten vor Wut.  
„Ich bitte um Ruhe" ertönte da eine, durch einen Zauber verstärkte Stimme. Auf der Empore, die sich genau gegenüber von Ginny befand, stand nun ein Zauberer auf, der breiter als hoch war und eine graue, lange Perücke trug. Sein teigiges Gesicht zeigte eine Emotion, die man nicht anders beschreiben konnte, als mit Langeweile.  
Er war gelangweilt, egal, um welche Verhandlung es ging. Ginny erschauderte, als sie über diese Tatsache nachdachte. Für diesen Mann gab es keinen Unterschied zwischen einem Mord und einem Diebstahl, einem minderjährigen Zaubernden und einer Vergewaltigung. Keinen persönlichen Unterschied jedenfalls…nur der Unterschied vor dem Recht.  
Er wandte sich dem Mann zu, der gerade auf der Anklagebank Platz nahm. Die magischen Fesseln schnappten zu und machten ihn somit vollkommen Bewegungsunfähig.  
So eingeschränkt saß der dunkle Lord nun vor dem Geschworenengericht und wartete auf das Urteil, das wohl jedem hier im Saal schon bekannt war.  
Der teiggesichtige Richter erhob erneut das Wort.

„An dem heutigen Tage haben wir uns hier versammelt, um über die Zukunft des Angeklagten Tom Riddle zu richten." Ginny bekam das unwirkliche Gefühl, als wäre sie auf einer Hochzeit, statt bei einer Verurteilung.  
`An dem heutigen Tage haben wir uns hier versammelt…´  
Schnell verscheuchte sie den Gedanken wieder, sie wollte sich nicht an ihre eigene Hochzeit erinnert fühlen, nicht hier, nicht jetzt.  
Nach den Worten des Richters standen alle anwesenden Geschworenen auf, es waren zwölf Männer und vier Frauen, hielten ihre Zauberstäbe in die Luft und sprachen gemeinsam einen Schwur.  
„Wir schwören bei unserem Leben, dass wir dem Gesetz dienlich sind und den Angeklagten in bestem Wissen und Gewissen verurteilen, ganz so, wie er es verdient." Dabei erschienen gelbe, flackernde Lichtbänder aus ihren Zauberstäben, die sich um ihre linken Handgelenke wickelten. Sie bewirkten nichts, gaben den Zuschauern jedoch das Gefühl, dass die Richter so wirklich nur nach den in den Gesetzen stehenden Richtlinien handelten.  
Dann nahmen alle wieder Platz, bis auf den gelangweilten Richter, Mr. Sandbone.  
„Bitte nennen Sie uns Ihren vollen Namen und ihr Alter" meinte er an den dunklen Lord gewandt. Dieser warf ihm einen Blick zu, der Sandbone´s Langeweile noch übertraf. Dann blickte er auf seine Fingernägel, die perfekt manikürt schienen. „Sie werden mich wohl mehrheitlich unter dem Namen Lord Voldemort kennen, doch ich vermute einfach mal, dass sie meinen Geburtsnamen hören wollen. Nun, mein Name ist Tom Marvolo Riddle. Körperlich bin ich momentan in dem Zustand eines Neunundzwanzigjährigen, geistig jedoch fünfundsiebzig Jahre alt."  
Getuschel erhob sich nach diesen Worten, Erstaunen aber auch Erschrecken machte die Runde. Dass dieser Mann in der Lage war, die gestalt seines jüngeren Ichs anzunehmen, obwohl er doch schon so viel älter war, schockierte die Anwesenden und beunruhigte sie. Wer weiß, was dieser Zauberer noch konnte, ob mit oder ohne Zauberstab, gefesselt, oder nicht! Ginny jedoch wusste, dass sich hinter dieser Gestalt eine besondere Art von Vielsafttrank verbarg. Severus´ Arbeit.

„Tom Marvolo Riddle, Sie sind angeklagt wegen Freiheitsberaubung, Mord sowie versuchtem Mord, Anstiftung zum Mord und diversen weiteren Verbrechen, die Sie seit ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts begangen haben sollen. Das Gericht wird nun heute darüber urteilen und am Ende verurteilen. Haben Sie dies zur Kenntnis genommen?" „Ja" erwiderte Tom ungerührt. Er saß vollkommen entspannt auf seinem „Thron", als ginge ihn die ganze Situation gar nichts an.  
„Bestreiten Sie, dass Sie in ihrem fünften Schuljahr auf Hogwarts, im Jahre 1942/43, die sich dort befindende Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet, und mithilfe des sich dort befundenen Basilisken Ihre muggelgeborene Mitschülerin Myrthe getötet, und es bei vielen weiteren Personen versucht haben?"  
Tom zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper. „Nein, das bestreite ich nicht"  
Wieder ertönte Gemurmel, erbost und aufgebracht, bis einer der Richter mit seinem Zauberstab auf den Tisch knallte. „Ich bitte um Ruhe!"  
Sandbone nickte ihm zu. Dann begann er, auf monotone Art und Weise die Paragraphen und Abschnitte des Zauberergesetzbuches herunter zu rattern, gegen die Tom mit dieser Tat verstoßen hatte, und Ginny schaltete ab. Stattdessen blickte sie auf Tom hinab und eine Erinnerung stieg in ihr hoch. Die Erinnerung an den Tag, als sie bei ihm aufgenommen wurde.

_Es blitzte und stürmte, abgebrochene Äste krachten zu Boden und haushohe Wellen peitschten an die Klippen der Insel, die sich inmitten eines Gebirges befand. Ginny presste sich noch ein wenig enger an die steinerne Wand, vollkommen durchnässt, halb erfroren und verzweifelt. Sie war sich so sicher gewesen, dass sie an diesem Ort das Versteck des dunklen Lords finden würde. Sowohl die Informationen Draco Malfoys, als auch die der beiden Zwillingsbrüder deuteten auf diese Insel hin. Doch sie fand nichts.  
Ihre einzige Hoffnung bestand darin, dass sie in eine der Fallen und Schutzzauber geraten würde, die unweigerlich auf dem Versteck liegen mussten, und somit die Aufmerksamkeit der Todesser auf sich zog. Dabei durfte sie jedoch nicht selbst sterben, sonst wären ihre Flucht und die folgenden Strapazen ganz umsonst gewesen.  
„Welches Täubchen ist denn den langen Weg hierher geflattert?" ertönte da eine spöttische Stimme und die junge Frau hob den Kopf, strich sich die nassen Strähnen ihres roten Haares aus dem Gesicht und lächelte leicht. Vor ihr stand Blaise Zabini, reichte ihr die Hand und wirkte gleichzeitig einen Trockenzauber, der sich schützend um sie beide legte.  
Ginny hätte sich am liebsten mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn geschlagen. Darauf hätte sie ja auch gut selbst kommen können. Doch Blaise grinste nur noch breiter, nahm ihren Arm und führte sie an eine leichte Wölbung im Felsgestein. Dort murmelte er leise einen Zauber, den die junge Frau nicht verstand und trat mit ihr direkt durch die Wand._

Selbst wenn sie im innern des Gesteins eine tiefe, dunkle, nasse Höhle erwartet hätte, die nur von Fackeln beleuchtet waren, wäre Ginny mehr als zufrieden gewesen, denn dann wäre sie zumindest ein wenig getrocknet und hätte nicht mehr so frieren müssen. Doch was sie sah, verschlug ihr die Sprache.  
Sie erblickte eine, soweit sie das beurteilen konnte, sehr detailgetreue Nachbildung der Eingangshalle von Hogwarts. Und Blaise hatte nichts anders zutun, als sich über ihren verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck zu amüsieren. Er grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.  
„Ja, ich habe mich auch sehr gefreut, nachdem ich direkt nach Hogwarts hierher rekrutiert wurde… so verlässt man es nicht einmal, jedenfalls auf eine bestimmte Art und Weise."  
Er bemerkte, dass Ginny zitterte, hob noch einmal seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen Zauber aus, der nicht nur die Umgebung Ginnys trocken hielt, so wie draußen vor dem Eingang, sondern ihrem Umhang und ihrer Kleidung, sowie ihrem Haar jegliche Feuchtigkeit entzog.  
Dankbar blickte die junge Frau ihn an. Dann bemerkte sie, wie sein Gesicht an Härte zunahm und er sich ein wenig mehr aufrichtete. Sie folgte seinem Blick.

Blaises Reaktion zufolge nahm sie an, dass der Mann, der am oberen Treppenabsatz stand, Lord Voldemort höchstpersönlich sein musste, auch wenn sie von seinem Auftreten her niemals damit gerechnet hätte. Er war jung, relativ groß und umverschämt gutaussehend. Seine durchdringenden grünen Augen fixierten sie erst mit einem Anteil aus Abneigung, Erstaunen und ehrlicher Neugierde, dann glitten sie schon beinahe widerwillig hinüber zu Blaise. Er rief genau diesen zu sich und unterhielt sich leise, aber bestimmt mit ihm. So blieb Ginny ihrerseits ein wenig Zeit, sich über das Aussehen des dunklen, gefürchteten Herrschers zu wundern, und es mit den Erzählungen von Harry und Dumbledore- bei den beiden Namen schüttelte sie sich unwillkürlich-, zu vergleichen. Eher hatte er Ähnlichkeit mit seinem jüngeren Ich, dem sie sich damals in dem Tagebuch anvertraut hatte. 

„Ebenso haben Sie noch währen Ihrer Schulzeit Ihren eigenen Vater Tom Riddle sr., sowie dessen Eltern Thomas und Mary Riddle, Ihre Großeltern, mit einem der drei unverzeihlichen Flüche getötet…"  
„Einspruch!," ertönte da von einer der Richterinnen neben Sandbone. Ihr kurzes graues Haar wippte während sie den Richter über sich entschlossen anblickte. „Diese Angelegenheit ist Sache eines Muggelgerichts. Wir haben nicht darüber zu entscheiden!" Gemurre wurde laut und Ginny konnte es nicht verstehen. Geilte sich diese Menge an der Aufzählung der Taten von Lord Voldemort auf? Denn egal, wie oft in dieser Verhandlung noch Einspruch erhoben werden würde, am Endresultat änderte es rein gar nichts!

Sie ließ ihren Blick durch die Menge wandern und blieb bei einem Zweiergespann hängen. Dort saßen Harry- „der- Junge- der- mehr- Glück- als- Verstand- besaß" - Potter und sein bester Freund Ronald- „ich- laufe- lieber- Harry- Potter- und- Dumbledore- hinterher- als- selbst- denken- zu- müssen" - Weasley. Ihr Bruder.  
Es sah ihnen ähnlich, her zu kommen. Vor allem Harry. Wie konnte er?  
Die Hände unter der Bankreihe zu Fäusten geballt, ansonsten jedoch regungslos, ließ sie ihren Blick weiter durch die Reihen schweifen. Wenn Harry und Ron anwesend waren, dann müsste auch… ah ja, da saß er. Der Nikolaus mit weißem Rauschebart und den kalten, blauen Augen, ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Albus- „die- wissen- ja- alle- nicht- was- ich- eigentlich- vorhabe" - Percival- „wenn- ich- erst- einmal- die- Weltherrschaft- habe" - Wulfric- „und- ich- steh- ja- ganz- offensichtlich- kurz- davor" - Brian- „dann- beseitige- ich- Harry- Potter- und- mein- Größenwahn- wird- sich- auf- der- ganzen- Welt- verbreiten" - Dumbledore.  
Für einen kurzen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke und Ginny konnte nichts anderes in seinem Blick erkennen, als puren Hass.

_„Miss Weasley…es freut mich außerordentlich, Sie hier in meinen Hallen begrüßen zu dürfen. Wie ist Ihr erster Eindruck?"  
Vollkommen perplex blickte Ginny auf den dunklen Lord, bis ihr einfiel, wen genau sie da ansah und schnell den Blick senkte. Ihr hochrotes Gesicht musste sich ganz furchtbar mit ihren Haaren beißen. Sie antwortete leise: „Nun, ich bin…erstaunt, diese perfekte Nachbildung von Hogwarts zu sehen und keinen…Kerker, oder etwas in dieser Richtung."  
Als sie den Blick langsam wieder anhob, sah sie, dass der dunkle Lord ein leichtes Schmunzeln verbergen musste. Oder täuschte sie sich?  
„Nun, Ginevra, Blaise erzählte mir, dass Sie etwas haben, das Sie mir geben möchten? Es würde mich einerseits von Ihrer Loyalität mir gegenüber überzeugen, andererseits auch einige wichtige Informationen über den Orden bringen."_

„Damit hat er Recht…Sir"  
Ginny wusste nicht genau, wie sie den Mann vor sich anreden sollte. Mylord und Gebieter traf nicht auf sie zu, schließlich gehörte sie nicht zu seinen Todessern und außerdem konnte sie den Mann vor sich nicht so anreden. Sir schien ihr da noch die beste Variante zu sein. „Genauer gesagt, es ist eine Erinnerung, an die ich momentan jedoch nicht erinnern kann.. Allerdings kann ich sie auch nicht alleine abrufen, da es zu gefährlich gewesen wäre. Deshalb haben meine Brüder mithilfe von Draco Malfoy einen Zauber gewirkt, der nur durch ein bestimmtes Wort, das in meiner Nähe gesprochen wird, wieder aufgelöst werden kann.  
Fred meinte, Sie hätten dieses Wort?" setzte sie beinahe schüchtern hinzu.  
„Ich hab einen Brief, über den es hieß, ich solle ihn erst öffnen, sobald ich ein Zeichen bekommen habe. Er liegt oben in meinem Büro." Seine Stimme war kühl, jedoch nicht unfreundlich und auch sein Blick hatte nichts von dieser durchdringenden Starre, von der Harry berichtet hatte.  
Seine Augen waren grün, genau wie die von Harry, doch im Gegensatz zu dessen spiegelet sich ihn ihnen kein Anzeichen von Wahnsinn wider. „Dafür müssten wir dorthin gehen. Wäre es in Ordnung mir zu folgen, oder möchten Sie sich zu allererst umziehen?"  
Ginny erklärte ihm, dass es für sie in Ordnung wäre, die Aufgabe direkt an zu gehen. Er bedeutete ihr, ihm zu folgen und lief mit großen Schritten die Treppe hinauf, an deren Absatz immer noch Blaise stand und zu ihnen herüberblickte.

„Mylord? Ich… ich denke, ich sollte mitkommen." Der Lord blickte ihn an. „Solltest du das?"  
Blaise wurde blass, doch er hielt seinem Blick stand. Dann sah er kurz hinüber zu Ginny. „Ihr Bruder hat mich gewarnt, dass es…nicht einfach für sie werden würde, diese Erinnerungen durchzustehen…ich möchte zur Sicherheit vor Ort sein, um… um mich im Falle des so genannten Falles um sie zu kümmern, Mylord." Ginny starrte Blaise an und bekam es mit der Angst zutun. Was würde sie gleich zu Gesicht bekommen? Es war ihr klar gewesen, dass die Erinnerung, die sie später sehen würde, nicht schön war, doch wenn ihr Bruder schon wollte, dass jemand da war, der ihr half, die ganze Sache zu überstehen, musste es sich um etwas Schlimmes handeln. Denn sie war hart im nehmen, schließlich war sie mit sechs Brüdern aufgewachsen. 

„Ebenfalls sind Sie der Mörder von Hepszibah Smith, Dorcas Meadowes und dem Ehepaar Lily und James Potter. Streiten Sie dies ab?" Die Köpfe der im Saal anwesenden Personen ruckten von Tom zu Harry und wieder zurück, wie bei einem Ping- Pong Spiel.  
Als Tom dann auch noch die Dreistigkeit besaß, kühl und gelassen zu bleiben und eiskalt mit „nein" zu antworten, ging das Getuschel von vorne los und es dauerte länger, als beim ersten Mal, um die Menge zu beruhigen.

_Ginny saß in einem dicken, grünen Ohrensessel, der ihr nach den ganzen Strapazen der Reise, dem Unwetter und der Ungewissheit, aufgenommen zu werden oder nicht, so bequem vorkam, wie sonst noch nie ein Sessel sich angefühlt hatte. Blaise stand direkt hinter ihr und schien sich zu wundern, dass sie dort sitzen durfte, doch er verlor kein Wort darüber.  
Der dunkle Lord saß ihr gegenüber hinter seinem Schreibtisch und war sichtlich in den Brief vertieft, den er in seinen schlanken weißen Händen hielt. Dabei runzelte er leicht die Stirn. Eine Stille lag über den Anwesenden, von der Ginny nicht sagen konnte, ob sie angenehm war, oder nicht. Dann blickte er auf._

„Ich kann es nicht verhindern, du wirst die Erinnerung miterleben müssen. Es ist nicht möglich, diese Erinnerung aus deinem Körper zu ziehen und mit einem Denkarium zu besichtigen. Dafür hat Draco gesorgt."  
Ginny schluckte schwer, doch sie hatte es sich eigentlich schon gedacht. Dass der dunkle Lord sie duzte, bekam sie nur am Rande mit und beschloss, sich später darüber zu wundern. „Ich werde, sobald die Erinnerung entfesselt ist, in deinen Geist eintauchen. Ich werde gezielt nach dieser Erinnerung suchen und ich werde deine Privatsphäre respektieren." Ginny nickte verstehend und setzte sich noch ein wenig bequemer in den Sessel.  
Was sie nicht sehen konnte, war der erstaunte und ungläubige Blick, den Blaise Voldemort zuwarf. Doch er fing sich schnell wieder.  
Voldemort seinerseits sprach einen kurzen Zauber und dann das Wort, das Ginnys Erinnerung schneller zurückbrachte, als sie sich darauf vorbereiten konnte, und mit einem Mal stürzten Abfolgen von Bildern auf sie ein.

Blaise sah keine ihrer Erinnerungen, doch an Ginnys geschocktem Gesichtsausdruck und ihrem Körper, dessen Zittern von Minute zu Minute anschwoll und den gequälten Lauten, die sie ausstieß, konnte er erkennen, dass der Inhalt ihrer Gedanken alles andere als ein Zuckerschlecken sein konnte. Der dunkle Lord selbst saß, scheinbar entspannt, auf seinem Stuhl, doch das zucken seiner Augenbrauen und seine verkrampften Finger, die sich ineinander geschlungen hatten, verrieten ihn.  
Blaise wünschte sich, sie würden das Ganze abbrechen, Ginny in eines der Zimmer bringen, sie dort in ein Bett legen und sich ausruhen lassen, am besten die ganze nächste Woche über. Doch er wusste, dass diese Informationen viel zu wichtig waren, um ihren Austausch zu verschieben.  
Erleichtert atmete er aus, als Ginny und Voldemort scheinbar zurück in die Gegenwart gelangten. Der dunkle Lord warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, dann nickte er mit dem Kopf zu Ginny herüber. „Bring sie zu Narcissa, sie soll ihr einen Traumlos-Schlaftrank brauen. Dann bring sie in ihr Zimmer, Nummer 3, und sorge dafür, dass sie den Trank auch wirklich nimmt. Später rufst du Draco und kommst mit ihm hierher zurück."  
Blaise nickte ohne ein Wort zu sagen, dann hob er Ginny auf seine Arme. Sie war federleicht. Als er sich im Türrahmen noch einmal umblickte, konnte er Voldemort in seinem Stuhl sitzen sehen, die Augen geschlossen und die langen Finger an die Schläfen gelegt.

„Mein Herr?" Voldemort blickte auf, nachdem es an seiner Tür klopfte und die Stimme von Lucius´ Sohn Draco erklang. Ein kurzer Wink mit dem Zauberstab, und die Tür schwang lautlos auf. Die beiden jungen Zauberer nahmen dies als Einladung, traten ein und stellten sich nebeneinander vor Voldemorts Schreibtisch auf.  
„Setzt euch!" bedeutete dieser den beiden und mit einem weiteren Schwung seines Zauberstabes erschienen zwei Sessel, in denen die jungen Männer Platz nahmen.  
„Draco, erst zu dir. Du hast ganze Arbeit geleistet. Eine Erinnerung in Miss Weasleys Kopf zu verstecken, ohne dass jemand anderes auf sie aufmerksam wird ist schon schwer genug. Gleichzeitig auch noch dafür zu sorgen, dass sie sich nicht daran erinnert, war riskant, denn es machte die Aufgabe für dich umso schwieriger. Doch ich verstehe deine Beweggründe und da dir kein Fehler unterlaufen ist, bin ich nun bereit, dich ebenfalls als Okklumentik- und Legillimentiklehrer einzustellen. Severus hat dir alles beigebracht, was du dafür benötigst, und du wirst nun zusammen mit ihm die neuen Rekruten ausbilden."

„Blaise. Miss Weasley gebe ich in deine Obhut. Sie wird die nächsten Tage vermutlich nicht besonders gut schlafen, also verabreicht ihr allabendlich einen Schlaftrank, jedoch nicht zu oft, sonst werden später Entzugserscheinungen auftreten, und dann geht es ihr noch sehr viel schlechter. Tagsüber wirst du sie sooft es geht ablenken. Trainiere mit ihr, zeig ihr das Schloss, mach, was dir einfällst, aber… lass sie unter keinen Umständen lange über das Nachdenken, was sie gesehen hat!"  
„Worum geht es in dieser Erinnerung?" Neugierig lehnte Blaise sich noch ein Stückchen nach vorne. Ein ungutes Gefühl sagte ihm zwar, dass er das gar nicht wissen wolle, doch er musste es. Sonst wusste er nicht, worauf er im Umgang mit Ginny zu achten hatte.  
Draco jedoch zog ihn am Hemdärmel zurück. Er kannte die Bilder, denen Ginny nun ein zweites Mal ausgesetzt gewesen war, schließlich hatte er dafür gesorgt, dass sie sie vergaß.

„Miss Weasley besitzt zwei Arten von Erinnerungen, die für uns von Wichtigkeit sind", begann Voldemort bedächtig und stützte sein Gesicht auf seine aneinander liegenden Fingerspitzen.  
„Die erste Erinnerung zeigt uns Pläne, die genauestens Beschreiben, an welchen Stellen der Orden unsere Verstecke vermutet, und wo er uns anzugreifen gedenkt. Welche Mitglieder in welchen Gruppen zu welchen Orten reisen, und noch einiges mehr." Er überlegte einen Moment, dann tippte er mit seinem Zauberstab auf einen Stapel unbeschriebenen Pergamentes. Auf der Fläche erschienen Buchstaben, Zahlen, Kombinationen und einige Grafiken und Tabellen. Diese drückte er Draco in die Hand. „Bring dies zu deinem Vater. Er soll Kopien davon erstellen und diese dem inneren Zirkel geben. Beim nächsten Treffen soll entschieden werden, wie wir handeln!"  
Der junge Mann nickte und verließ den Raum. Doch Voldemort rief ihn noch einmal zurück. „Dein Vater soll auch eine Kopie für dich erstellen. Für dich und für Blaise! Ihr seid hiermit mit sofortiger Wirkung in den inneren Zirkel aufgenommen." Draco warf Blaise einen kurzen Blick zu, der Erstaunen aber auch Freude ausdrückte, verbeugte sich kurz und machte sich dann auf den Weg, seinen Vater zu suchen.

Als er sicher war, dass er Blaises vollkommene Aufmerksamkeit hatte, sprach Voldemort weiter. „Die zweite Erinnerung zeigte mir, was ich schon seit langem vermutet habe und nun für meine eigenen Zwecke nutzen kann."  
Er seufzte kurz, als würde er es bedauern.  
„Miss Weasley ist offenbar mehr als einmal gefoltert worden. Ebenso viele andere aus dem Orden. Dumbledore persönlich übernahm viele solcher Schichten. Potter jedoch hat sie vergewaltigt und zwar auf eine Weise, die ich nicht näher erläutern möchte.  
Deshalb musst du dich die nächsten Tage und Wochen um sie kümmern." 

„Wie in Ihrer Schulzeit versuchten Sie auch vor einigen Jahren wieder, die Kammer des Schreckens zu öffnen. Dies gelang Ihnen im Jahre 1992/93, in denen Sie durch ein Tagebuch Kontakt zu der jungen Schülerin Ginny Weasley aufnahmen, durch sie den Basilisken steuerten und versuchten, Muggelgeborene aus Hogwarts zu ermorden. Als Ihnen dies nicht gelang, entführten Sie das Mädchen in die Kammer und übten ebenfalls einen versuchten Mord an ihr aus. Bestreiten Sie dies?"

Mit einem Mal lagen erneut alle Blicke im Saal auf Ginny, die jedoch nur geduldig hinunter auf den Angeklagten blickte und offenbar auf eine Antwort wartete, die auch sofort in einem teilnahmslosen „Nein" ertönte. Die Richter schienen mit diesen kurzen und bündigen Antworten zufrieden zu sein, offenbar wollten sie die Verhandlung auf die schnellstmögliche Weise hinter sich bringen. Doch eine Stimme aus dem Zuschauerraum hinderte sie daran.  
„Bereust du es?"  
Schlagartig herrschte Totenstille im Saal.  
Ginny brauchte nicht einmal den Kopf zu heben, um zu erkennen, wer die Frage gestellt hatte. Sie würde Harrys Stimme unter hundert anderen wieder erkennen. Nicht, dass sie es freute. Aber der Klang hatte sich in ihrem Kopf niedergelassen und würde nicht mehr von dort verschwinden. Nie.  
„Bereust du es?" fragte Harry erneut, härter dieses Mal. Er würde keine Antwort bekommen, dessen war Ginny sich zu hundert Prozent sicher.  
Tom seinerseits starrte weiterhin gelangweilt auf seine Finger, schien Harry nicht einmal wahrzunehmen. Doch als Harry ein drittes Mal ansetzte, ihm die Frage zu stellen, ruckte sein Kopf nach oben und kalt starrte er den Wunderjungen an.

„Und du? Bereust du es?" zischte er und Ginny meinte, einen roten Schimmer durch die durch denk Trank grün gefärbten Augen schimmern zu sehen.  
„Bereust du es?"  
Ginny wusste, dass Tom nicht auf ihr erstes Jahr in Hogwarts anspielte. Und Harry wusste es ebenso. Auf einen Wink von Dumbledore lehnte der Goldjunge sich wieder in seinen Sitz und musterte den dunklen Lord nur hasserfüllt aus einer erhöhten Position aus. Es ärgerte ihn, keine Antwort bekommen zu haben. Dabei wollte er Tom demütigen, doch das würde er nicht schaffen. Niemand würde eine Antwort auf diese Frage wissen. Niemand, außer Tom selbst.

Und Ginny.


	2. Chapter 2

_Mittlerweile war sie nun schon seit über vier Wochen im Schloss der Todesser und fühlte sich bei weitem besser, als kurz nach ihrer Ankunft. Selbst Blaise, der sich Voldemorts Auftrag wirklich zu Herzen genommen hatte, ließ sie mittlerweile auch mal wieder unbeaufsichtigt durch die Flure streifen. Und da waren ja auch noch Fred und George. Und Draco. Ihre Brüder. Allesamt.  
Gerade in diesem Moment war Ginny allerdings auf dem Weg in Riddles Büro. Dieser hatte sie zu sich rufen lassen, vermutlich, um sich bei ihr zu erkunden, ob sich ihr Zustand verbessert hatte. Nach den paar Wochen kannte sie sich ganz gut im Gebäude aus, da es wirklich eine erhebliche Ähnlichkeit mit Hogwarts hatte, man musste sich nur merken, welcher Raum in Hogwarts für welchen Raum im Hauptquartier stand.  
Natürlich hatte Riddle sich nicht das Büro des Schuldirektors als eigenes Büro genommen, das wäre zu einfach gewesen, hätte für viel Verwirrung gesorgt und auch einfach nicht seinen Prinzipien entsprochen. Er mochte zwar weniger grausam und rücksichtslos sein, als die Gerüchte über ihn erzählten, doch er war immer noch der dunkle Lord!_

Und genau aus diesem Grund befand sich sein Büro weiter unten, im zweiten Stock des riesigen Gebäudes. Natürlich besaß der Unterschlupf der Todesser bei weitem nicht dieselben Ausmaße, wie Hogwarts, doch es war schon erstaunlich, wie weit es in den Felsen hineingeschlagen war. Und sogar eine Art des Raumes der Wünsche gab es, der jedoch nur etwa zehn verschiedene Szenarios annehmen konnte, da Riddle bis zum hiesigen Zeitpunkt nicht herausgefunden hatte, wie der Raum der Wünsche funktionierte.

Leise klopfte Ginny mit ihren Fingerknöcheln gegen die dicke Eichenholztür, die ihr den Weg zu Riddles Büro versperrte. Doch gleich darauf sprang die Tür wie von Geisterhand auf und sie konnte eintreten. Riddle saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und schien sie von oben bis unten zu mustern, obwohl er nur ihr Gesicht fixierte. „Setz dich" meinte er dann schlicht und deutete auf einen Stuhl, den er eine Sekunde zuvor aus dem Nichts beschworen hatte.  
„Wie geht es dir?"  
Sie waren dabei geblieben, dass er sie duzte, was sie zwar verwunderte, genau wie jeden anderen Todesser auch, doch niemand sagte oder unternahm etwas dagegen.  
„Besser" lächelte Ginny leicht. „Sogar Blaise ist mittlerweile der Meinung, dass ich mich wieder frei alleine bewegen kann, ohne einen Zusammenbruch zu erleiden."  
Sein Gesicht blieb streng, doch in seinen Augen funkelte es. Dann reichte er ihr ein Pergament, auf denen Ginny einige Medikamente und Zutaten für Zauber- und Heiltränke lesen konnte. „Kennst du dich damit aus?"  
Mit einem schnellen Blick überflog Ginny das Pergament, dann nickte sie langsam.

„Severus sagte mir, dass du ein Talent im Zaubertrankbrauen hast. Sein Vertrauen in dich ist so hoch, dass er mich gebeten hat, seine Projekte zu übernehmen, wenn er auf einer Mission ist." Ginny nickte wieder, auch das hatte sie gewusst. Severus und sie trafen sich des Öfteren abends in seinem Labor und sie assistierte ihm bei seinen Tränken. Er war wie ein Vaterersatz für sie. Nachdem ihre eigene Mutter sie öffentlich verstoßen, ihr Vater nichts dagegen unternommen hatte.  
„Ich vertraue Severus´ Urteil, und du brauchst eine Aufgabe hier bei uns. Dennoch… was du während der Zeit machst, die er hier im Hauptquartier verbringt, dessen bin ich mir noch nicht sicher. Gibt es etwas, das du sehr gut beherrscht? Oder etwas, das du gerne machst, und das nützlich für uns wäre?"  
Ginny überlegte. Sie hatte eine geheime Schwäche, die sie seit ihrem ersten Schuljahr besaß und von der sie nicht wieder wegkam. Bücher. Nicht auf die Art und Weise, wie Hermine die Bücher geliebt hatte. Diese war darauf aus gewesen, möglichst viel aus diesen Büchern zu lernen und das in einer möglichst kurzen Zeit. Nein, Ginny stöberte viel lieber zwischen den Seiten dicker Folianten und tauchte in die Welten der Wörter ein. Für einen kurzen Moment noch zögerte sie.

„Ich habe gesehen, dass Ihr eine sehr bestückte Bibliothek besitzt, die jedoch von niemandem verwaltet wird, habe ich Recht?" Riddle runzelte die Stirn, nickte dann jedoch. „Ja, das stimmt. Es hat sich noch niemand gefunden, der die Bücher sortiert, ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, wie viele Exemplare ich eigentlich besitze, " gab er schließlich unumwunden zu.  
Ginny holte tief Luft. „Dann würde ich mich bereit erklären, diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen, mit Ihrer Zustimmung."

Riddle beobachtete sie durch halbgeschlossene Augenlieder. „War es nicht deine kleine Schlammblutfreundin, die eine Faible für jedes Buch hatte, das sie in die Hand gelegt bekam?" wollte er dann wissen. Ginny zischte. „Nennt sie nicht so!"  
Riddle hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue. So persönlich war wohl noch keiner seiner Untertanen geworden, wenn man von Bellatrix absah.  
Ginny schluckte. „Es…es tut mir Leid. Es ist nur… ich kann nicht begreifen, dass Hermine tot sein soll. Einfach so gestorben, im Schlaf."

„Wir wissen alle, dass dieser Tod kein Zufall war!" erwiderte Riddle, ging jedoch nicht weiter darauf ein. „Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet."  
Ginny zuckte zusammen und musste einen Moment überlegen, worum es vor ihrem Ausruf eigentlich gegangen war.  
„Nun, auch wenn es widersinnig klingen mag, aber,… seit dem Vorfall in meinem ersten Schuljahr auf Hogwarts habe ich eine Schwäche für alte Bücher jeder Art." Sie dachte, damit hätte sich für ihn alles geklärt. Doch dem war nicht so. Im Gegenteil, er schien diese Information nicht wirklich einordnen zu können.  
„Was meinst du mit dem Vorfall in deinem ersten Hogwartsjahr?" fragte er und runzelte leicht die Stirn. Dabei fielen ihm einige seiner schwarzen Strähnen ins Gesicht, die er unwirsch mit einer Hand fortwischte. Ginny fand diese Bewegung überaus fesselnd und konnte sich nur schwer von Riddles Gesicht lösen.  
„Ich meine den Vorfall, in dem Sie mich durch Ihr Tagebuch gefügig gemacht und mich die Kammer des Schreckens haben öffnen lassen, " erwiderte sie, nicht ohne eine Spur von Kälte in ihrer Stimme.

Riddles nächste Reaktion erstaunte sie. Er riss die Augen auf und starrte Ginny ungläubig an. „Das warst du?" echote er und strich sich wieder eine seiner Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Erneut blieb Ginnys Blick an seiner Stirn hängen, wanderte hinunter zu seinen Augen, die sie so an die von Harry erinnerten. Nur waren die, die sie vor sich hatte, schöner und vor allem klarer, nicht von Wahnsinn und Eifersucht durchzogen.  
„Ja", hauchte sie dann, bevor sie kurz schluckte, um sich wieder zu fangen. „Ja", sprach sie dann erneut aus, mit fester Stimme und einem gewissen Humor.  
„Ich erinnere mich kaum. Es war nur meine Erinnerung. Nicht mehr. Aber dann habe ich ja versucht…" „Ihr habt versucht, mich umzubringen, ganz recht." Und das erste Mal in ihrem Leben sah sie, wie dieser Mann vor Unbehagen schluckte. Dabei hätte er eigentlich keine Angst vor ihrer Reaktion haben müssen. Er war der dunkle Lord. Er konnte sie mit einem Fingerschnipsen von der Erdoberfläche verschwinden lassen. Doch wie erstaunt Ginny auch über diesen Umstand war, mit dem nächsten Satz hätte sie unter keinen Umständen gerechnet.

„Es tut mir Leid." 

Der Richter ratterte weiterhin Namen über Namen herunter, Bertha Jorkins, Frank Bryce, Cedrick Diggory. Amelia Bones und Charity Burbage. Bei einigen von ihnen berief sich die weibliche Richterin neben Sandbone darauf, dass es Angelegenheit der Muggel war, doch die Liste war auch ohne Muggelmorde gewaltig.  
Und je mehr Namen genannt wurden, desto größer wurde Ginnys Angst, die sie unter ihrer Maske aus Gleichgültigkeit zu verstecken versuchte. Noch gelang es ihr. Noch.

„Alastor Moody, Gregorowitsch, Gellert Grindelwald…"

Verzweifelt suchte Ginny etwas, das sie beruhigte, entspannte. Was war es, wohin sie sich immer dann zurückzog, wenn sie ihre Ruhe brauchte? Wenn nicht alles so lief, wie es geplant war? Wenn sie wütend war?

_„Ginny, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! Weißt du eigentlich, welchen Ärger du dir- und uns nebenbei bemerkt auch- einbrockst, wenn die Sache rauskommt? Dann kannst du hier einpacken! Verliebt in den dunklen Lord… Mutter würde dich umbringen!" _  
_„Ja, aber Mutter ist nicht hier, und darüber bin ich froh… aber mal ganz im Ernst, glaubst du denn, dass ich auch nur ernsthaft eine Minute darüber nachgedacht hätte, mir irgendwelche Hoffnungen zu machen? Nein, so naiv bin ich nicht! Aber gegen Gefühle kann man nun einmal nichts machen, auch ich nicht. Und ihr schon mal gar nicht!" _  
_Mit diesen Worten schlug Ginny die Tür hinter sich zu und ließ ihre verdatterten und aufgebrachten Zwillingsbrüder in ihrem Zimmer zurück. Den Umhang weit hinter sich aufgebauscht, rauschte sie durch die Gänge und flüchtete dorthin, wo sie sich am Sichersten fühlte. In ihre Bibliothek. _  
_Auf ihrem Weg dorthin schaute sie kein einziges Mal auf, sondern hielt ihren Blick auf ihre Füße gerichtet. Sie kannte den Weg mittlerweile im Schlaf. Seit über einem Jahr schon lief sie ihn jeden Tag mehrere Male. Und sie wurde nicht müde, sich immer wieder zu freuen, dorthin zurückkehren zu können._  
_Die Blicke, die ihr währenddessen zugeworfen wurden, verwunderte, belustigte, begehrende und missbilligende Blicke, die bemerkte sie nicht. _

_Zwei Stunden später war ihr Ärger weitestgehend verraucht. Mit einem leichten Lächeln blätterte Ginny durch einen dicken, alten Folianten über die Mythologie der Drachen, als sich die Tür zur Bibliothek leise öffnete und eine Person in den Raum trat. Ginnys Lächeln wurde breiter, sie wusste, es konnte sich nur um einen bestimmten Zauberer handeln. Die einzigen, die sie um diese Uhrzeit noch in ihren „heiligen Hallen" besuchen kamen, waren Draco, Blaise, Lucius, Fred und George und Tom. Vielleicht auch Severus, da war sie sich nicht ganz sicher. _  
_Doch Draco und Blaise waren auf einer Partnermission, Severus mit dem Brauen eines überaus wichtigen Trankes beschäftigt, der seine Anwesenheit fast 24 Stunden am Tag beanspruchte und Lucius hatte sie vor einer halben Stunde mit Narcissa im Raum der Wünsche verschwinden sehen, in dem sie sicher noch einige Zeit verweilen würden. Ihre Brüder, das wusste Ginny, würden sie nun, nachdem sie Ginny wütend gemacht hatten, nicht mehr aufsuchen, wenn ihnen das Leben lieb war. Blieb also nur…_  
_„Ich dachte, du würdest arbeiten, anstatt in dicken, alten Büchern zu schmökern, die bestimmt verstaubter sind, als Filchs alte Katze Mrs. Norris! Wofür bezahle ich dich eigentlich?" _  
_Ginny drehte sich im Sitzen zu ihm um und kicherte dabei. „Du bezahlst mich nicht!" meinte sie dann nur, und erlaubte sich ein keckes Zwinkern. _  
_„ Soso" stellte der dunkle Lord nur fest und trat um ihren Stuhl herum. Dann nahm er ihr gegenüber Platz. _

_Das „du" hatte er ihr angeboten, als er sie zum ersten Mal alleine in der Bibliothek angetroffen hatte. Damals war Ginny fast eines der teuersten und wertvollsten Bücher aus der Hand gefallen vor Schreck und Tom hatte es nur durch seine schnellen Reflexe auffangen können. Mit diesem Missgeschick zog er sie heute noch auf. _  
_„ Nun denn, ich will mal nicht so sein, es ist schließlich schon halb zehn,… und ich bin ja kein Unmensch." Über diese Bemerkung musste Ginny erneut kichern. Wenn die Menschen dort draußen wüssten, wie viel Wahrheitsgehalt diese Aussage hatte, würden sie ungläubig die Köpfe schütteln. Dieser Mann war die Güte in Person…wenn er es wollte. _  
_„Aber ich frage mich trotzdem, weshalb du bis spät abends alleine hier sitzt, anstatt dich auch mal mit Leuten in deinem Alter zu treffen. Du bist zwanzig, Ginny. Du solltest feiern, und Jungs treffen und was weiß ich nicht machen, was man in diesem Alter halt so macht." Ungläubig starrte Ginny ihn an. Am liebsten würde sie ihm an den Kopf schmeißen, dass er, als er in ihrem Alter war, mit Sicherheit nicht daran gedacht hatte, heiße Bräute aufzureißen. _  
_„Willst du mich unter die Haube bringen?" fragte sie stattdessen nur ironisch, während sich ihr Innerstes zusammenzog. _

_„Nun ja…warum nicht, ich meine… wäre Draco nicht eine geeignete Person?" _  
_Immer noch verwundert darüber, dass sie sich mit dem dunklen Lord über ihre „Beziehungsprobleme" unterhielt, realisierte sie erst einige Momente später, was Tom da überhaupt von sich gegeben hatte. Dann begann sie schallend zu lachen, was Tom wohl gar nicht zu passen schien. Gefährlich zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Lachst du mich aus?" fragte er mit ungewohnt kalter Stimme. Ginny zuckte leicht zusammen, dann schalt sie sich eine Närrin. Sie durfte nicht vergessen, wen sie da vor sich hatte. _  
_„Nein, natürlich nicht, " sagte sie dann besänftigend zu ihm „ Doch es ist nur so erstaunlich, dass du es nicht mitbekommen hast… Draco und Blaise sind schon seit ihrer Schulzeit ein Paar. Und so gerne ich Draco habe, ich möchte ihn nicht Blaise ausspannen." Sie grinste amüsiert bei diesem Gedanken. Tom hob nur ungläubig eine Augenbraue. _  
_„Ich scheine wirklich nicht allzu viel mitzubekommen", grunzte er schließlich und zog ein Gesicht, als würde er schmollen, was Ginny in einen weiteren Heiterkeitsausbruch führte. _

_Nachdem sie sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, kam Tom auf den Grund zu sprechen, weswegen er eigentlich zu ihr in die Bibliothek gekommen war. Er zog ein kleines, in Leder gebundenes Buch aus der Tasche, das sofort neugierig von Ginny beäugt wurde. Als sie erkannte, was sie da vor sich hatte, schluckte sie. „Das… ist das…?" „Nein, es ist nicht das Tagebuch, welches du in deinem ersten Schuljahr besessen hast. Das liegt durchstochen bei Dumbledore im Safe, vermute ich mal. Aber es ist eine detailgetreue Kopie, die ähnlich wirkt, wie das Alte. Du schreibst- ich antworte. Denn ich habe einen Zwilling hiervon." _  
_„Aber… ist es auch einer?"_

_„Ein Was?" erkundigte Tom sich stirnrunzelnd. _  
_„Na, ein Horcrux?" _  
_Wenn Tom sich wunderte, dass sie davon bescheid wusste, zeigte er es nicht. „Nein, es kein Stück meiner Seele, also auch keine Erinnerung. Es wird sich kein jüngeres Ich manifestieren können, oder etwas dergleichen." Beinahe enttäuscht blickte Ginny auf das Buch und dadurch entging ihr ein wissender Blick Toms. _  
_„Wofür gibst du mir das?" wollte sie dann wissen. Tom lächelte. „Ich weiß nicht genau", antwortete er dann ehrlich. „Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, vielleicht. Oder wenn du mir sonst irgendeine Nachricht schreiben willst. Es ist einfacher, geht schneller und man braucht keine Eule." _  
_„Woran erkenne ich, dass du mit mir schreiben willst?" fragte Ginny und hoffte, dass ihr Wunsch, er würde sie anschreiben, oder sich freiwillig mit ihr unterhalten, nicht allzu sehr aus ihren Worten herausklang. _  
_„Es wird einen kurzen Moment aufleuchten, und vielleicht wirst du ein leichtes Kribbeln spüren." Die junge Frau nickte und bedankte sich bei ihm. Dann entschuldigte sie sich mit der Ausrede, sie wäre müde und würde ins Bett gehen und ließ Tom in der Bibliothek zurück. _

_Auf ihrem Bett liegend betrachtete Ginny das Buch, das vor ihr auf dem Kissen lag, eingehend. Schon seit beinahe einer viertel Stunde überlegte sie, ob sie Tom schreiben sollte. Aber wenn sie ihm damit auf die Nerven ging? Als dunkler Herrscher hatte er, wie sie sehr wohl wusste, andere Probleme, als sich um junge Mädchen mit Langeweile und Herzklopfen zu kümmern. _  
_Und außerdem hatte er von Notfällen oder wichtigen Fragen gesprochen. Beides konnte sie momentan nicht vorweisen. Jedoch… wer garantierte ihr, dass das Buch im Notfall funktionierte? _  
_Entschlossen schnappte Ginny sich eine Feder mitsamt Tintenfässchen und schlug das Buch auf. Dabei war sie so aufgeregt, wie schon lange nicht mehr. `Denk nicht so viel! ´ schalt sie sich im Stillen. `Du benimmst dich ja wie ein verliebtes Schulmädchen! ´_  
_`Wie damals ´fügte da eine innere Stimme hinzu. `Wie in deinem ersten Jahr auf Hogwarts. Da warst du auch immer so aufgeregt, wenn du mit ihm schreiben durftest. Hier ist das nichts Anderes! ´ _  
_„Ach, nun hör schon auf!" murmelte Ginny sich selbst zur Ordnung, zückte die Feder, tauchte sie in das Tintenfässchen und ließ Probeweise einen Tropfen Tinte auf das Papier fallen. Es verschwand nicht. _  
_Erstaunt starrte Ginny den dunklen Fleck an. Tom hatte doch gemeint, es wäre identisch mit dem alten Tagebuch. _  
_Dann plötzlich erschien eine weitere Schrift, direkt unter dem Flecken Tinte, welcher immer noch beharrlich an Ort und Stelle verweilte._

_** Soll ich raten, oder erklärst du mir, was dieser Punkt zu bedeuten hat? Sehr aussagekräftig ist er nämlich nicht. **_

_Der Satz kam so schnell, als hätte Tom nur vor dem Buch gesessen und darauf gewartet, dass Ginny ihm schrieb. Die junge Frau vermutete allerdings, dass er über irgendwelchem unwichtigen, total undurchschaubaren und nur für ihn verständlichen Papierkram saß. _

_** Ich wollte nur ausprobieren, ob es auch funktioniert. **_

_** Willst du mich und meine Fähigkeiten beleidigen? Und natürlich funktioniert es, wie du unschwer erkennen kannst ** _

_** Schon gut, schon gut. **_

_Dann kam einige Minuten lang nichts mehr. Ginny befürchtete schon, sie hätte ihn zu sehr beleidigt, und nun wollte er nicht mehr mit ihr reden. Oder einfach nur seine Ruhe haben. Enttäuscht klappte sie das Buch zu und schmiss es wütend ans Ende ihres Bettes. Dann presste sie ihr Gesicht ins Kopfkissen und schlief wenige Minuten später ein. _

_Verwirrt richtete Ginny sich auf, als ein gleißendes Licht durch ihre geschlossenen Augenlieder trat, welches sie nicht so recht einzuordnen wusste. Dann tat ihr kleines, dummes Herz einen riesigen Hüpfer. Der helle Schein ging von dem Buch am Fußende des Bettes aus. _  
_Schnell krabbelte sie hinüber und griff danach. Dann schlug sie hastig den Buchdeckel auf und erblickte Toms geschwungene Schrift. _

_** Nun habe ich alle meine Pflichten erledigt und mein Besuch ist auch gegangen**_

_Besuch? Ginny runzelte die Stirn und blickte auf die Uhr auf ihrem Nachttisch. Es war halb zwei Uhr nachts. Wer würde um diese Zeit noch Besuch erwarten, außer…_

_**Entschuldige Bitte, ich bin eingeschlafen**_

_Ginny konnte sein amüsiertes Gesicht leibhaftig vor sich sehen. _

_**Das habe ich wohl mitbekommen. Allerdings erstaunt es mich, dass du nun wieder wach bist. Du solltest schlafen, es ist nicht gesund, jede Nacht so spät ins Bett zu gehen. **_

_Sie runzelte die Stirn. Woher wusste er davon?_

_**Oh, Ginny, bevor du fragst: Mein Zimmer ist dir direkt gegenüber. Ich bekomme sehr wohl mit, dass du bis spät abends noch Klavier spielst. Nicht, dass es mich stören würde, du spielst wirklich sehr gut! **_

_„Sein Zimmer ist…was?" keuchte Ginny hervor und konnte sich selbst nur mit Müh und Not davon abhalten, auf den Flur zu springen und sich vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. _  
_Die kleine, unscheinbare Tür, von der sie immer gedacht hatte, sie führe in eine nicht mehr genutzte Besenkammer. Niemals hatte sie dort auch nur einen einzigen Menschen eintreten sehen. _  
_`Vermutlich besitzt er einen Kamin, mit dem er von seinem Büro in sein Zimmer gelangt, ohne durch das Schloss wandeln zu müssen und dadurch den Blicken seiner Untertanen ausgesetzt zu sein´, dachte sie sich. _

_**Danke** _

_antwortete sie schlicht, nicht wissend, was sie sonst sagen sollte. _

_**Wo hast du Klavierspielen gelernt? ** _

_** Eine Freundin hat mir auf Hogwarts Unterricht gegeben. Wir sind nachts zusammen zum Raum der Wünsche gegangen und haben uns einen Flügel gewünscht. Dann hat sie es mir vorgemacht, und ich habe mir die Tastenkombinationen gemerkt. Sie hatte keine Noten, deshalb ging es nicht anders. _  
_In der Winkelgasse habe ich mir dann ein Begleitbuch gekauft und ein Jahr später alleine gelernt, dieses Mal mit Noten **_

_** Wie heißt das Lied, das du gestern Abend gespielt hast? **_

_** A Walk In The Forest (*) ** _

_Wieder entstand eine, wie Ginny es vorkam, unangenehme "Stille". Sie überlegte, über was sie sich unterhalten konnten, dann fiel ihr eine Frage ein, die sie schon seit ihrer Ankunft im Versteck der Todesser beschäftigte. _

_**Tom, darf ich dir auch eine Frage stellen? **_

_**Natürlich. Auch wenn du damit rechnen musst, dass ich dir nicht auf alle Fragen eine Antwort geben kann! **_

_Sie schluckte, nickte dann aber. _

_**Was ich mich schon seit längerer Zeit frage: Warum hat dieses Versteck hier das Aussehen von Hogwarts? **_

_Tom ließ sich Zeit mit seiner Antwort. Schon dachte Ginny, sie wäre zu weit gegangen, zu tief in seine Privatsphäre eingedrungen und hätte einen Punkt getroffen, über den er einfach nicht sprechen wollte. Doch dann…_

_** Hogwarts war mein erstes Zuhause. An keinem Ort der Welt habe ich mich jemals so …dazugehörig gefühlt. Dort war ich kein Außenseiter. Kein Monster. Ich wurde nicht verurteilt für das, was ich war und was ich tat. Das kam erst später, wie du weißt, und vieles davon ist wahr. Doch einige Dinge, -schlimme Dinge, werden mir nachgesagt, obwohl ich sie nicht begangen habe. _  
_Worte sind eine viel größere Waffe, als Zaubersprüche und andere Folter- und Mordinstrumente es jemals sein können. Ich bin kein grausamer Mensch, Ginny. Jedenfalls nicht grausamer, als Potter oder Dumbledore es ist, wenn sie ihre Ideale durchsetzen wollen. **_

_** Ich weiß! Und du weißt, dass viele deiner Anhänger das auch so sehen! ** _

_**Danke! **_

_Ginny sog zischend die Luft ein. Sie hatte Tom Riddle noch niemals sich bedanken hören. Und schon gar nicht bei ihr, einer dreckigen Blutsverräterin. _

_**Ginny? ** _

_** Ja? **_

_Sie hielt die Luft an. Fragte sich, was er nun wohl von ihr wollte. _

_** Meinst du, du könntest noch einmal spielen? … Für mich?**_

_Erstaunt hob Ginny eine Augenbraue. Er wollte, dass sie für ihn spielte? Dann jedoch entschloss sie sich, dass ja nichts dabei war. _

_**Sicher **_

_Entschlossen krabbelte sie von ihrem Bett und ging mit langsamen, bedächtigen Schritten hinüber zu ihrem Klavier. Doch gerade, als sie sich auf dem kleinen Hocker niedergelassen, und die Finger auf die schmalen Tasten gelegt hatte, klopfte es an der Tür. _

(*) Brian Crain - A Walk In The Forest: ein sehr schönes Stück, unglaublich gefühlvoll und es lohnt sich auf jeden Fall, es einmal gehört zu haben! - Youtube!


	3. Chapter 3

„Ebenfalls sind Sie der Mörder von Severus Snape, der sich einmal mehr als loyaler Anhänger des Ordens bewährt hat und als Märtyrer starb."  
Bei diesen Worten musste Ginny sich wirklich zwingen, nicht spöttisch den Mund zu verziehen. Der Zaubertrankmeister und Pate ihres ungeborenen Kindes war keinesfalls gestorben. Daran sah man mal wieder, wie leicht sich die Dumbledore- Fraktion hinters Licht führen ließ.

_Im ersten Moment war Ginny so verwundert und perplex, dass sie vergaß, ihren nächtlichen Besucher hinein zu bitten. Erst als es ein zweites Mal klopfte, sprang sie flink auf und tapste auf bloßen Füßen hinüber zur Tür, die sie einen Moment später schwungvoll öffnete. Tom musterte sie von oben bis unten und Ginny wurde sich da erst klar, welchen Anblick sie abgeben musste. Jogginghose, T-Shirt und nachlässig zu einem Zopf gebundene Haare zeigten eine Ginny, wie sie in ihrem alten Zuhause immer gelebt hatte. Schnell trat sie zur Seite und bat ihn hinein. Tom trug Jeans und ein schwarzes Hemd, dessen obere drei Knöpfe geöffnet waren. Er war zum anbeißen._

„Ich dachte mir, wenn ich schon die Möglichkeit habe, einer Starpianistin zu lauschen, dann aber auch aus nächster Nähe!" scherzte Tom und setzte sich ungefragt auf den nächstbesten Stuhl. Es war ja schließlich auch sein „Schloss", da musste er nicht fragen. Ginny grinste amüsiert. Ihre innere Anspannung ließ sie sich nicht anmerken. Gefasst ging sie hinüber zum Klavier und setzte sich. Legte die Finger auf die Tasten. Spielte. Und von da an jeden Abend, immer im Beisein des Dunklen Lords, der niemals auch nur ein Wort sagte, während er anwesend war. Und je länger sie spielte, desto mehr glaubte sie, ein zartes Band zu spüren, das zwischen ihr und Tom verlief, geflochten aus den Tönen und Noten die erklangen. 

„…und unzählige weitere Opfer, die namentlich nicht genannt werden können, da wir ihre Anzahl bis zum heutigen Tage nicht ermitteln konnten." Der Richter beendete seine langwierige Litanei mit einem Schlag seiner Faust auf seinen Kanzeltisch. Nun wäre eigentlich der Moment gekommen, in dem der Verteidiger seine Argumente dem Gericht darlegte. Doch dem war nicht so. Das Zaubergamot hatte Tom Marvolo Riddle keinen Verteidiger gewährt.  
„Das Gericht wird sich nun zurückziehen und über das Urteil beraten. Wir bitten Sie um Ruhe, verlassen Sie ihre Plätze nicht" Mr. Sandbone blickte auf den Verurteilten hinunter und Ginny glaubte, ein kleines, gemeines Lächeln ausmachen zu können „ es wird vermutlich nicht allzu lange dauern!" Tom Riddle jedoch verzog keine Miene.

_„Das ist schon der dritte Angriff in drei Tagen! Wer gibt denen die Information? Verdammt, die haben doch nicht etwa einen Maulwurf hier eingeschleust?" Lucius Malfoy wetterte was das Zeug hielt. Tom war still und ungewöhnlich nachdenklich. „Nein" meinte er dann überzeugt. „Ich habe alle Neuankömmlinge überprüft. Die waren sauber." „Aber wenn sie den gleichen Trick angewandt haben, wie Draco bei Ginny?" fragte Lucius und erntete Zustimmung aus dem inneren Zirkel. „Was, wenn es die Kleine selbst ist?" wagte Dolohow zu fragen und erntete einen scharfen Blick von Riddle und dessen rechter Hand. „Sie ist es nicht" meinte Tom nur. „Dafür bürge ich!" Erstauntes Gemurmel folgte auf seine Vertrauensbekundung. Bellatrix jedoch war die einzige Person, die es wagte, dem dunklen Lord zu widersprechen. „Was gibt uns die Sicherheit, dass die kleine Schlampe nicht dahintersteckt?" zischte sie und brachte ein paar, ihrer Meinung nach bekräftigende Argumente zur Sprache, wobei die Bezeichnungen, die sie Ginny gab, immer vulgärer wurden. Und mit jedem weiteren Wort zogen sich die Augen von Voldemort und Lucius weiter zusammen. Doch Lucius durfte im Beisein seines Herrschers nichts unternehmen, um Bellatrix zum Schweigen zu bringen.  
Diese jedoch brach plötzlich vor Schmerz schreiend auf ihrem Stuhl zusammen. Keiner der Anwesenden gab auch nur einen Ton von sich. Sie alle blickten ihren Lord an, der seine Augen starr auf die Hexe gerichtet hatte. „Wenn ich dir sage, dass ich für Ginevra bürge, dann ist das auch so und du hast es hinzunehmen. Hast du mich verstanden?" Bellatrix nickte und keuchte „Ja; mein Lord!" Damit war die Sitzung beendet._

Ginny pfiff fröhlich die Melodie eines der Lieder, die sie gestern für den dunklen Lord gespielt hatte und trug einen weiteren Buchtitel in die Liste ein. Mittlerweile war sie bei 15.000 Werken, und es schienen nicht weniger zu werden. Als sie das wohlbekannte knarren der Bibliothekstür vernahm reckte sie neugierig den Hals, um zu sehen, wer von ihren Freunden sie besuchen kam und erschrak, als plötzlich Bellatrix Lestrange vor ihr stand. Die junge Frau hatte die grausame Hexe immer gemieden, wo sie konnte und in der ganzen Zeit, die sie nun schon im Hauptquartier war nicht mehr als fünf Worte mit ihr gewechselt. Umso erstaunter war sie darüber, dass die Hexe sie nun aufsuchte. In der Bibliothek. Ginny war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob Bellatrix lesen konnte.  
„Hier steckst du, du kleine" bei den nächsten Worten zuckte Ginny erschrocken zurück ob der Beschimpfungen, die sie nun über sich ergehen lassen musste. Sie war viel zu perplex, um etwas zu erwidern.  
„Du hältst dich wohl für was ganz Besonderes, was Blutsverräterin? Nur weil du das Privileg hast, mit dem dunklen Lord zu vögeln? Du bist ein Nichts, eine verdammte Nutte bist du, die nach einiger Zeit weggeworfen wird, wie ein gebrauchtes Taschentuch! Du hast keinen nennenswerten Rang, keine Siege oder Erfolge vorzuweisen. Du bist ein Nichts!" Sie schlug Ginny ins Gesicht. Dann, ehe die junge Weasley reagieren konnte, erfasste sie ein Ganzkörperklammerfluch. Ein weiterer Schlag gegen ihre Wange folgte, infolgedessen sie rücklings auf den Bibliotheksboden fiel. Ein Tritt in den Unterleib. Gegen ihr Schienbein. Gegen den Kopf, und wieder der Unterleib. Dann ein Lichtblitz. Und Ginny verlor das Bewusstsein. 

„Das Gericht hat entschieden."  
Jedwedes Murmeln starb abrupt, Köpfe wandten sich den sechzehn Geschworenen zu. Nur einer nicht, nämlich der einer jungen, rothaarigen Frau. Sie blickte hinab auf Tom, hatte ihr ganzes Sein nur noch auf ihn konzentriert. Dies konnten die letzten Augenblicke sein, in denen sie in seiner Nähe sein, ihn sehen konnte. Das wollte sie auskosten.

„Aufgrund etlicher zuvor genannter Vergehen, die Sie, Tom Marvolo Riddle, im Vollbesitz Ihrer geistigen Kräfte begangen und gestanden haben, verurteil das Gericht Sie zum Tode durch den Trank des schwarzen Tores. Der Termin wird auf heute um 19.00 Uhr unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit festgelegt. Nur Familienmitglieder dürfen daran teilnehmen. Irgendwelche Einwände?" Es blieb still. Natürlich.  
Ginny schloss die Augen. 19.00 Uhr. Eineinhalb Stunden noch. Sie hatte noch eineinhalb Stunden, um sich darauf vorzubereiten, ihren Mann, den Vater ihres Kindes, sterben zu sehen. Und natürlich zählte sie ganz plötzlich als Familienmitglied. Die Qual, den Mord an ihrem Ehemann beizuwohnen, wurde ihr gestattet. Da hatte mit Sicherheit Dumbledore seine Finger im Spiel. Oder Potter. Der Orden des Phönix. Die ganze verdammte Zauberwelt!

_Als sie wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, lag sie in ihrem Bett und verspürte unsagbare Schmerzen am ganzen Körper. Sie verharrte in ihrer Position ohne sich zu rühren, um es nicht noch schlimmer zu machen, doch immerhin konnte sie ihren Kopf drehen. Neben ihr stand eine Schale mit dicker, gelb-orangener Salbe und eine Schüssel mit Wasser. Sie blickte an sich herab und erkannte, dass sie an mehreren Stellen Verbände trug, die mit Sicherheit nur dazu da waren, um die Salbe auf ihrer Haut zu halten. Leise ächzend und schniefend versuchte sie, sich aufzusetzen, brach jedoch unter der Anstrengung gleich wieder zusammen.  
„Das solltest du zu deinem eigenen Wohl lassen" ertönte da eine Stimme von der rechten Seite ihres Bettes. Ihr Kopf ruckte herum und sofort durchfuhr ein stechender Schmerz ihren Nacken. Tom saß an ihrem Bett, sein Blick auf das Buch in seinem Schoß gerichtet, mit seiner ganzen Aufmerksamkeit jedoch bei Ginny._

„Was ist passiert?" krächzte Ginny, ihre Stimme klang peinlicherweise nach der einer alten Sabberhexe. Und vermutlich sah sie in diesem Moment auch so aus.  
Tom hob den Blick von seinem Buch, das seltsamerweise über magische Ursprünge in Neuseeland handelte und schaute Ginny direkt in die Augen. Die junge Frau glaubte für einen Moment rote Wut in den Tiefen des Grüns aufglimmen zu sehen und fragte sich, ob er zornig auf sie war.  
„Bellatrix" zischte er und mit einem Mal kamen die Erinnerungen zurück. Ginny zuckte zusammen und blickte sich schon fast automatisch panisch um. Da spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer unverletzten Schulter, die eine beruhigende Wärme ausstrahlte. „Beruhige dich, sie ist nicht hier. Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass sie sich dir bis auf fünfzig Meter nicht mehr nähern kann. Und zwar solange, bis ich ihr etwas anderes befehle!" „Danke" murmelte Ginny und sank zurück in die weichen, wundervollen Schlaf verheißenden Kissen. Da spürte sie eine federleichte Berührung auf ihrer Stirn, wie Lippen, die ihre Haut liebkosten, und eine Stimme, die ihr sagte: „Ruh dich aus, Ginny. Schlaf und morgen wird es dir besser gehen." Ein Wunsch, der ihr der Moment zwischen wach sein und schlafen zeigte. Aber es blieb nur ein Wunsch…oder?

„Darf ich ein paar letzte Worte sagen?"  
Ginny hielt den Atem an. Es war das erste Mal, das Tom zu Wort kam, ohne vorher aufgefordert zu werden. Er wirkte immer noch unbeteiligt, doch die junge Frau konnte seinen wachen Verstand wahrnehmen. Er hatte jeden einzelnen Quadratzentimeter des Raumes im Blick, nichts entging ihm. Keine Regung. Nichts.  
„Natürlich dürfen Sie" antwortete Sandbone vorsichtig, nicht ganz sicher, was ihn nun erwartete.

„Es sind nur zwei kleine, nun nennen wir es Informationen, die ich Ihnen allen hier" er blickte durch die Reihen der versammelten Zuschauer und blieb an der Gestalt Harry Potters hängen, „ mitteilen werde. Die erste beinhaltet meine Ehefrau und Sie alle täten gut daran, mir nun sehr genau zuzuhören. In weiser Voraussicht" erneut fiel sein Blick auf Harry und das Sprichwort `Wenn Blicke töten könnten…´ ergab für Ginny plötzlich eine ganz andere Bedeutung, „habe ich Ginevra Molly Weasley mit einem Zauber belegt, der für ihre Sicherheit garantiert. Sollte also jemand gewisse… negative Gefühle gegen sie hegen und sollte diesem Jemand eventuell der Gedanke gekommen sein, diese auch an der die Gefühle betreffenden Person auszulassen, dann wird dieser Jemand mit seinem baldigen Ableben rechnen müssen." Er verstummte und wartete, bis die Aussage seiner Worte bei allen Anwesenden angekommen war. Dann, noch bevor das große Chaos losbrechen konnte, begann er erneut zu sprechen.

„ Des weiteren werden Sie nun in wenigen Momenten Zeuge einer sehr prekären Szene, die ich unter anderen Umständen niemals frei der Öffentlichkeit zeigen würde, um eine der betreffenden Personen zu schützen, doch ich sehe dies als eine letzte mir mögliche Handlung des Widerstandes an. Sie mögen mich als den größten schwarzmagischen Zauberer in Erinnerung behalten, den die magische Gesellschaft seit Salazar persönlich zu bieten hat, allerdings ist es mein Ziel, die Öffentlichkeit von ihrer Art und Weise, immer nur alles Schwarz und Weiß zu sehen, abzubringen. Das Böse, meine Damen und Herren, hat oftmals gar nichts so falsche Ziele, vielleicht nur nicht die besten Möglichkeiten, diese Umzusetzen. Und das Gute mag den Anschein haben, als würde es die ehrbarsten Methoden anwenden, um an seine Ziele zu gelangen, doch kann ich Ihnen versichern, dass weder die Methoden noch die Ziele ehrbar sind." Nun blickte er Ginny direkt an und hob beinahe traurig einen Mundwinkel. „Es gibt keinen anderen Weg." Und als er seine Augen schloss, wurde es auch um Ginny herum schwarz.

Niemals hätte sie damit gerechnet, dass Tom gerade die Folter der, oftmals mittlerweile ehemaligen, Ordensmitglieder und ihre eigene Vergewaltigung öffentlich machen würde, doch sie verstand den Sinn dahinter sehr wohl. Es traf sie, dass er sie dermaßen vor allen entblößte und als die Schwache darstellte, doch genau dies würde es ihr in Zukunft möglich machen, ein halbwegs ruhiges, gesittetes Leben ohne gesellschaftliche Probleme führen zu können. Außerdem konnte er dem großen Harry Potter eins auswischen, ohne weitere Konsequenzen fürchten zu können. Was hatte er denn schon noch zu verlieren? Tot war er ja formell sowieso schon.  
Trotzdem gehörten die nächsten Minuten, in denen Ginny einfach nur teilnahmslos dasaß und der erschreckenden Szenerie beiwohnte, zu den Schlimmsten in ihrem Leben. Sie konnte nicht sehen, was um sie herum passierte, auch hörte sie nichts, doch immerhin konnte sie fühlen, dass einige Leute um sie herum versuchten, aufzustehen und den Raum zu verlassen, doch dafür fehlten ihnen die nötigen Sinne. Sie alle waren, genauso wie Ginny, dazu verdammt, diesen Teil aus Ginnys Vergangenheit mitzuerleben.

´Ich muss an etwas Schönes denken. Denk an etwas Schönes…etwas Schönes…Schönes…`

_Sein Gesicht war so nah. In ihrem Rücken spürte sie die harten Unebenheiten der Säule und ihre Arme wurden von seinen Händen fest umklammert an den Marmor gedrückt, doch es störte sie nicht. Sein heißer Atem strich über ihr Gesicht, seine Brust hob und senkte sich unregelmäßig. Ginny schloss ergeben ihre Augen.  
„ Das war nicht sehr freundlich von dir, Ginevra", knurrte Tom und ein kalter Schauer rann Ginnys Rücken herab. Sie wusste nicht, ob er wirklich böse auf sie war und in diesem Moment war es ihr auch herzlich egal. Stattdessen genoss sie seine Finger auf ihren entblößten Armen und die Reaktion ihres Körpers, die seine Nähe bei ihr auslöste.  
„Du weißt doch, was wir mit Leuten machen, die nicht freundlich zu uns waren, oder Ginny?" Doch die junge Frau war nicht fähig, ihrem Gegenüber darauf eine vernünftige Antwort zu geben.  
„Wir lassen sie leiden!"  
Und ganz plötzlich spürte sie weiche Lippen an ihrem Hals, Lippen, die langsam die Linie ihrer Halsschlagader folgten und an einer Stelle unter ihrem Ohr angelangten. Ginny keuchte überrascht auf, wagte es jedoch nicht, die Augen auch nur ein Stück zu öffnen. Stattdessen fühlte sie, wie Tom mit einer Hand seinen Lippen folgte und vorsichtig ihre Haare nach hinten strich. Der Herzschlag der jungen Frau beschleunigte sich und gleichzeitig begannen ihre Knie zu zittern. Was machte dieser Mann nur mit ihr?_

„Ginny? Ginny, sieh mich an!"  
Langsam öffnete die junge Frau ihre Augen und blickte in die smaragdfarbenen Augen ihres Gegenübers. Dieser schien auf eine Art von Protest bei ihr zu warten, doch als keiner erfolgte, senkte er ganz langsam seine Lippen auf ihre. Gleichzeitig ließ er nun auch Ginnys zweiten Arm frei, sodass sie sich an seine Schultern klammern konnte und ihre Finger in seinem blütenweißen Hemd vergrub. Tom schloss seine Augen und Ginny tat es ihm gleich. Sie wollte nur noch fühlen, fühlen, fühlen, wie seine Hände ihren Nacken berührten, ihre Haut, ihre Arme, ihre Seiten, sich auf ihre Hüften legten. Wollte wissen, wie es war, ihm noch näher zu sein, ihn zu umarmen, ihn an sich zu drücken, seinen Herzschlag zu spüren.

Doch ein Geräusch hielt sie zurück, die Tür der Bibliothek öffnete sich und Ginny mochte die Person dafür verfluchen, dass sie sich ihnen näherte, egal wer es war, Snape, einer der Malfoys, ihre Brüder, sie würde sie umbringen, da war sie sich sicher! Doch sie trat nur verlegen einen Schritt zurück und blickte Tom halb erschrocken, halb schüchtern in die Augen. Dieser seufzte nur lautlos, blickte um die Säule und wieder zurück, seine Lippen verformten sich zu einem lautlosen „Blaise" und er zuckte die Schultern. Ginny erwiderte diese Geste, griff in eines der Regale neben sich, zog ein Buch heraus, drückte es an ihre Brust und trat hinter der Säule hervor. Mit aufgesetzt fröhlicher Miene trat sie zu Blaise hinüber während Tom von den beiden ungesehen an der Säule stand und entnervt die Augen schloss.

Am Abend saß Ginny wie sonst auch am Klavier und wusste nicht recht, was sie denken sollte, da Tom sie den Rest des Tages über komplett ignoriert hatte. In dem Glauben, für diesen Abend keinen Besuch mehr von ihm erwarten zu dürfen trug Ginny nichts als ein kurzes weißes Top und eine grüne Boxershorts von einem ihrer Brüder. Leicht deprimiert stimmte sie ein ruhiges Lied von Yiruma an, als es unverhofft an der Tür klopfte und sie in ihrer Position verharrte. Ein einziger Ton verklang in der Luft, dann war Stille. Gerade als Ginny glaubte, sich verhört zu haben, ertönte das Klopfgeräusch erneut. Unsicher stand die junge Frau auf, es konnte ja auch jemand anderes sein, vielleicht brauchte man ihre Hilfe. Doch innerlich hoffte sie, dass es Tom sein würde.  
Auf leisen Sohlen schlich sie zur Tür hinüber und war kurz davor, durchs Schlüsselloch zu linsen. Doch dann schalt sie sich eine Närrin. Sie würde schon damit fertig werden, egal, wer da vor ihrer Tür lauerte. Entschlossen griff sie nach dem Türgriff, zog die Tür auf- und erstarrte. Vor ihr stand Tom, jedoch nicht so, wie sie ihn, wenn überhaupt, erwartet hatte. Er trug nur Jeans, wirklich nur Jeans und in seinen grünen Augen funkelte es. Ginny starrte ihn einfach nur an und Tom starrte zurück. Dann, ehe Ginny überhaupt etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte, drängte er sich an sie und schob sie beide komplett in Ginnys Räume, trat die Tür mit einem Fuß zu und senkte gleichzeitig seine Lippen auf ihre. Seine Hände waren überall und Ginny brannte, äußerlich dort, wo er sie berührte, seine Hände auf nackte Haut stießen und verharrten und innerlich vor Verlangen nach ihm, das sie so lange unterdrückt hatte.

In dieser Nacht wurde sie zu dem, für was sie viele Todesser schon heimlich, und Bellatrix ganz öffentlich hielten. Sie wurde zur Geliebten des Dunklen Lords und zu seiner einzigen Schwäche.


	4. Chapter 4

Unendlich erschien ihr der Weg durch die Gänge des Ministeriums, obgleich sie nur ein Stockwerk tiefer fuhren und drei verschlossene Türen passierten, bis sie vor einer vierten zum Stehen kamen. Nachdem im Gerichtssaal ein nicht enden wollender Tumult ausgebrochen war, hatte Richter Sandbone beschlossen, die Hinrichtung an einem früheren Zeitpunkt als geplant vollstrecken zu lassen. Und er, der eigentlich die Rolle des Richters einnahm, würde auch die des Henkers übernehmen. Ihm folgten Tom, bewacht von vier der besten Auroren, die England zu bieten hatte, außerdem Harry und Dumbledore, die, nur Merlin wusste weshalb, als Familienmitglieder von Tom durchgingen,- und ganz am Schluss Ginevra Molly Riddle, geborene Weasley. Neben ihr lief ein vom Ministerium gestellter Zeuge, der den Tod des größten Verbrechers aller Zeiten mitverfolgen und letztendlich bestätigen sollte.

Ginny selbst zitterte, seit die kleine Gruppe den Gerichtssaal verlassen hatte, unaufhörlich. Der Schock steckte ihr noch zu sehr in den Gliedern, die Gewissheit, dass nun vermutlich die komplette Zauberwelt die Schmach ihrer Vergewaltigung kannte und der Gedanke an Toms Tod ließ sie fast zusammenbrechen. Doch vor allem schmerzte sie das Verhalten ihres Ehemannes. Dieser hatte sie nach seiner kleinen Ansprache keines Blickes mehr gewürdigt; fast schon apathisch schritt er hinter den Ministeriumsangestellten hinterher, sprach kein Wort, schien nicht einmal zu blinzeln. Er wirkte leer, als hätte er aufgegeben. Doch er würde nicht. Nicht vor diesen Menschen! Da war Ginny sich sicher.

Der Raum an sich konnte an Trostlosigkeit wohl kaum noch überboten werden. Ein einsamer Stuhl stand in der Mitte des sonst leeren Raumes. Natürlich gab es auch dort wieder Hand- und Fußfesseln. Die Wände waren klinisch in Weiß gehalten und Ginny konnte die ganzen Zauberer, die bereits zuvor dort ihr Leben gelassen hatten, förmlich von den Wänden widerspiegeln sehen. Sie wollte hinaus. Egal wohin, nur nicht in diesem Raum sein. Das Gefühl wurde noch verschlimmert durch das kleine Fläschchen, das Harry Potter in den Händen hielt. Ginny war erleichtert darüber, dass kein Wort über das kommende Geschehen diese vier Wände verlassen durfte. So konnte Harry keine Lügenmärchen spinnen und erzählen, dass der große Lord um Gnade gewinselt hatte. Oder was auch immer in dem verwirrten Kopf des Helden der Zauberwelt vorging.

Der Trank, der Tom verabreicht werden würde sobald er auf dem Stuhl saß und sich nicht mehr rühren konnte, war tiefschwarz und sah fürchterlich zäh aus. Allein schon der Gedanke an die Konsistenz und den Geschmack ließ Ginny erschaudern, an die Folgen mochte sie überhaupt nicht denken. Tom blieb weiterhin emotionslos und kalt, kälter, als Ginny ihn jemals in der Zeit, die sie schon mit ihm verbrachte, gesehen hatte. Egal, in welcher Gesellschaft sie beide sich befunden hatten, die junge Frau konnte immer dieses kleine, schelmische Funkeln in Toms Augen erkennen, auch wenn er sonst die Maske des brutalen, emotionslosen Herrschers zeigte. Immer. Nur in diesem Moment suchte sie ihn verzweifelt und vergeblich.

_Ginny versuchte, sich ihre Langeweile nicht allzu sehr ansehen zu lassen. Seit sie mit dem Dunklen Lord liiert war, schleppte dieser sie zu allen möglichen Versammlungen mit potentiellen Verbündeten. Er versprach sich von ihrer Anwesenheit einige Vorteile, eine schöne Frau an seiner Seite wirkte überzeugend und zerstreute womöglich auch noch die letzten Bedenken der Leute hinsichtlich seiner Menschlichkeit._

Tom wusste, wie sehr er seine dunkle Lady damit quälte, doch er wusste auch, dass Ginny den Sinn hinter seinen Besuchen verstand und ihn unterstützte, wo es ihr nur möglich war. Er nahm einen kurzen Schluck aus seinem Champagnerglas, (sündhaft teuer und dabei so unnötig- er verabscheute Champagner), und blinzelte kurz zu seiner Freundin herüber, die sich zwangsweise mit der fürchterlichen Ehegattin seines potentiellen Verbündeten abgeben musste. Diese Frau roch wie eine ganze Parfümerie, wirkte wie in den Schminktopf gefallen und das Kleid war wohl das Unvorteilhafteste gewesen, was sie hatte finden können. Ja doch, Tom fand, Ginny hielt sich sehr gut. Kurz erwiderte sie seinen Blick, straffte kaum merklich die Schultern und begann ein Gespräch über die Pflege von Schneehühnern, der neueste Schrei unter den Edeldamen. Tom wusste, dass Ginny diese Tiere mied, wo sie nur konnte. Mit einem letzten Blick auf die tapfere junge Frau entschloss er sich, sie heute Abend ein wenig zu verwöhnen, als Dank dafür, dass sie ihm jedes Mal kommentar- und protestlos zur Seite stand.

Später lagen sie lächelnd zusammen auf dem großen, silbernen Teppich aus feinster Wolle und Tom strich Ginny leicht übers Haar, während sie genießerisch die Augen geschlossen hatte. Eine kurze Berührung an ihrer entblößten Schulter ließ sie jedoch aufblicken. Tom sah sie an. Es schien, als überlege er, ob er etwas sagen sollte, oder nicht. "Du wirst mich heiraten, wenn ich dich darum bitte, oder?" fragte er dann völlig unvermittelt und Ginny nickte vollkommen perplex. "Du wirst es aber tun, weil du es aus freien Stücken möchtest, und nicht, weil es meinem oder deinem Ruf dient oder weil du deinem Herrn eine Freude machen willst?" Wieder nickte Ginny, gefasster dieses Mal. Offenbar erleichtert sank Tom von seinen Ellbogen zurück auf den Rücken und blickte an die Zimmerdecke. Ginny jedoch schüttelte teils amüsiert, teils ungläubig den Kopf. Natürlich konnte man von so einem Mann keinen halbwegs vernünftigen, und vor allem romantischen Heiratsantrag erwarten. Er war schließlich der Dunkle Lord. Doch Ginny verstand, dass dies eben nicht nur eine theoretische Frage gewesen war. Von diesem Abend an war sie verlobt, mit dem wohl dunkelsten und mächtigsten Zauberer seit Salazar Slytherin höchstpersönlich. 

"Ich möchte kein großes Gerede" erklang plötzlich Toms tonlose Stimme. Es schien beinahe, als würde ihm jedes seiner Worte große Schwierigkeiten oder gar Schmerzen bereiten. "Bringen Sie es einfach hinter sich". Sandbone schien verwirrt, doch anscheinend sprach nichts gegen eine schnelle Hinrichtung. Ginny atmete aus. Je eher es vorbei war, umso besser. Zumindest redete sie es sich ein, während sie die Auroren betrachtete, die Tom an dem einzelnen Möbelstück des Raumes befestigten und sich dann wie vier stumme Wächter neben ihn postierten. Dumbledore und Harry standen stumm in einer Ecke des Raumes und es schien, als könne der Wunderjunge es gar nicht mehr erwarten, seinen Todfeind endlich sterben zu sehen. Wirklich zu schade, dass er ihn nicht selbst exekutieren durfte, vermutlich war er sehr verärgert darüber. Ginny vermutete, dass man ihm deshalb die Anwesenheit gestattet hatte, praktisch als Trostpreis dafür, dass er auf die "Ehre", den dunklen Lord zu töten, verzichten musste.  
Ihr Blick fiel erneut auf die kleine Phiole in Harry Potters Händen. Dort ruhte der Tod ihres Ehemannes. Es kostete sie sehr viel Kraft, ihrem ehemaligen Peiniger nicht einfach das Fläschchen aus der Hand zu reißen, denn sie wusste, dies führte zu nichts. Tom Riddle war schon so gut wie tot. Es konnte sich nur noch um Sekunden handeln.  
Sandbone selbst überprüfte noch einmal die Sicherheit der Hand- und Fußfesseln, dann nickte er Harry zu, streckte eine Hand aus und sah zu, wie der Junge, der überlebte die kleine Phiole mit dem Gift dort platzierte. Mit ruhigen Händen und einer gelangweilten Miene schraubte er den Verschluss ab und entfernte die auf das Gefäß gerichteten Schutzzauber. Träge schritt er auf Tom zu, gab ihm mit einem Wink seiner Hand das Zeichen. Tom wehrte sich nicht einmal, sondern öffnete fast schon willig den Mund. Der zähflüssige Trank ergoss sich scheinbar unendlich langsam in den Rachen des größten Schwarzmagiers aller Zeiten. Dann verschloss Sandbone die Phiole wieder, wohl zum Schutze aller Anwesenden, doch niemand beachtete ihn. Alle starrten wie gebannt auf die Augen Toms, die sich von einem leuchtenden Hellgrün in ein dunkleres zu verwandeln schienen. Ein Schatten schien sich auf die Seelenspiegel zu legen, dunkler und immer dunkler ließ dieser die Augen werden, bis sie am Ende ein tiefes, sattes Schwarz erreicht hatten. Dann tat Tom Vorlost Riddle seinen letzten Atemzug und starb.  
Und Ginny fühlte nichts.

Sie nahm erst wieder bewusst etwas wahr, als sie in der Eingangshalle des Ministeriums stand. Die Hektik um sie herum kam ihr gelegen, so beachtete niemand die junge rothaarige Frau, die wie es schien ein wenig verloren zwischen den Skulpturen der größten Zauberer aller Zeiten stand. Ginny wusste nicht, wohin sie nun gehen sollte, doch darum hatte sie sich auch nicht kümmern müssen. Der dunkle Lord hatte die Versorgung Ginnys in die helfenden Hände Lucius´ gelegt. Und auf diesen wartete Ginny, die sich von Minute zu Minute beunruhigter umsah, da ihr Verstand ihr vorgaukelte, alle würden sie anstarren. Ihr Blick fiel auf eine der Säulen, die- oh Wunder- Harry Potter höchst selbst darstellte, und aus deren Schatten trat eben genannter junger Mann zusammen mit seinem Sidekick Ronald Bilius Weasley.

Ginny hatte ihren Bruder bis auf die kurzen Momente im Gerichtssaal seit Monaten nicht mehr gesehen, doch ihr Verlangen hielt sich stark in Grenzen. Vor allem der Gesichtsausdruck, mit dem Ron sie betrachtet zeigte wieder einmal, wie unerwünscht sie eigentlich war. "Wenn das nicht unsere dunkle Lady höchstpersönlich ist" spottete er und seine Schritte erzeugten ein viel zu lautes Geräusch auf dem gefliesten Boden. "Trägt einen kleinen verdammten Mini-Voldi in sich, ein schmutziges kleines Stück Dreck. Oder ist es am Ende gar von einem anderen Mann? Hat Du weißt schon wer dich unter seinen Schergen herumgereicht, wie eine billige kleine-" das letzte Wort sprach er nicht laut aus, Ginny wusste nur zu gut, was er hatte sagen wollen. "Wie du dieses Balg in dir tragen kannst, ist mir schleierhaft. Aber warte nur, ich kann dafür sorgen, dass du es verlierst. Genauso, wie ich es bei Hermine gemacht habe, die das Kind Marcus Flints in sich trug. Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass seine Brut niemals das Licht der Welt erblickte. Hermine bezahlte damit mit ihrem Leben, aber wie heißt es so schön...neues Spiel, neues Glück. Vielleicht hast du ja mehr von letzterem und überlebst. Und nimmst deine alte Stelle an Harrys Seite wieder ein!" Ron war immer lauter geworden und einige Köpfe drehten sich mittlerweile schon zu ihnen um, obwohl sie im schützenden Schatten einer Säule standen. Harry sagte kein Wort. Er verhinderte auch nicht, dass Ron immer weiter auf Ginny zuging. Er verhinderte nicht, dass Ron seine Faust hob. Dass er ausholte und nach Ginny schlug. Er verhinderte nicht, dass sein bester Freund bei dem Versuch, seine eigene Schwester zu treffen Rückwärts zurück geschleudert wurde und neben ihm landete. Harry blickte Ginny einfach nur hasserfüllt an. Ron unternahm einen zweiten Versuch, Ginny zu erreichen, dieses Mal versuchte er es mit gezielten Tritten in die Magengegend. Natürlich bewirkte er nichts, sondern landete nur wieder auf dem Rücken. Und Ginny konnte in Harrys Augen sehen, dass dieser wusste, was danach geschehen würde. Und er Ron trotzdem nicht zurückhielt. Dieser zog nämlich seinen Zauberstab und zielte auf Ginnys gewölbten Leib. Ein Strahl hellgelben Lichts schoss hervor und genau auf die junge Frau zu. Doch er erreichte sie nie. Dafür hatte Tom Riddle gesorgt. Stattdessen prallte der Fluch zurück, vermischte sich mit einem zweiten Fluch, der aus Ginny selbst hervorzugehen schien und schoss auf Ron zu. Bevor dieser auch nur einen Versuch zu fliehen unternehmen konnte, war er auch schon tot.

"Ich habe euch gewarnt" sprach da der verstorbene Tom Riddle, durch einen Zauber waren seine Worte am Leben geblieben und formten sich nun in den Köpfen der Anwesenden. "Ich sagte, dass niemand Hand an meine Frau legt. Wer meine Warnung nicht beachtet, muss dafür büßen!" Verschreckt und verwirrt hasteten die Umstehenden weiter, niemand wollte mit dem Vorfall in Verbindung gebracht werden. Harry blickte hinab auf Ginnys Bruder und ließ ihn mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs verschwinden. Dann sah er ihr geradewegs in die Augen. "Du wirst dein Leben lang nicht mehr glücklich werden, dafür sorge ich. Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, wirst du dir wünschen, du wärest niemals geboren worden. Und dieser Abschaum, der in dir heranwächst... du wirst schon in die Muggelwelt ziehen müssen, damit er ruhig aufwachsen kann. Und glaub mir, auch dort werde ich dich finden. Und ich werde herausfinden, wie man diesen Fluch, der auf dir liegt, umgehen kann." Ginny erwiderte nichts, denn sie sah in diesem Moment Lucius Malfoy auf sie zu gehen. Wie er es geschafft hatte, das Ministerium zu betreten, ohne als gesuchter Todesser Aufsehen zu erregen, konnte sie sich nicht erklären, doch es war ihr auch egal. Sie wollte einfach nur weg. Und Dracos Vater, dieser gute gute Mann, der immer wusste, was sie gerade brauchte, schenkte Harry nicht einen Blick, sondern umfasste sanft ihren rechten Arm und apparierte direkt mit ihr durch die Appariersperre, die auf dem Ministerium lag, an das kleine Haus an der Küste, das die verbliebenen Todesser nach Riddles Festnahme bewohnten. Dort schloss er Ginny geradewegs in die Arme, keinen Moment zu früh, denn die junge Frau brach kurz darauf in Tränen aus.

Später am Abend saß sie zusammen mit Lucius im Aufenthaltsraum vor dem Kamin. Eingewickelt in eine dicke Decke und in der Hand eine Tasse Kakao mit Baileys blickte sie ins Feuer. "Es war nicht deine Schuld" sprach der Mann im Sessel neben ihr plötzlich und wieder einmal war es Ginny, als läse er ihre Gedanken. "Ich kann es in deinem Gesicht erkennen, dass du dir die Schuld für all dies gibst" erläuterte Lucius seine Worte und blickte sie über den Rand seiner eigenen Tasse hinweg scharf an. "Parkinson hätte auch einen anderen Weg gefunden, uns zu verraten. Wärst du nicht gewesen, hätten sie jemand anderen entführt. Narcissa vielleicht oder Blaise. Wir wären trotzdem gekommen und in eine Falle gelaufen." Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. Doch eigentlich glaubte sie ihm kein Wort. Wäre sie nicht gewesen, würde Tom Riddle nun noch leben. Hätten Dumbledores Leute nur Narcissa gefangen genommen, wäre Tom nicht persönlich dort erschienen. Dann würde Tom immer noch bei seinen Anhängern sitzen, Bellatrix Annäherungsversuche abwehren, Pläne schmieden... ohne sie wäre er nicht angreifbar gewesen. Ohne sie hätte er nicht zwischen dem Tod Ginnys und der eigenen Festnahme wählen müssen, die zwangsläufig zu seinem eigenen Tod führte.  
"Du kannst nicht hierbleiben" unterbrach Lucius die aufkommende Stille. Ginny nickte erneut, zustimmend diesmal. Natürlich konnte sie das nicht. Durch Toms Zauber war sie zwar vor körperlicher Gewalt geschützt, doch sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie den Medienrummel um sich herum noch aushalten würde. Sicher war jedoch, dass sie ihr Kind unter keinen Umständen in der englischen Zauberwelt großziehen wollte. "Der Lord hat extra für dich ein Haus bauen lassen. In Neuseeland, dort, wo dich niemand erkennt. Es liegt nah am Meer, du könntest dort das Baby zur Welt bringen und erst einmal für einige Zeit dort untertauchen." Viele Todesser waren nach der Festnahme Riddles ins Ausland geflohen, die meisten von ihnen würden niemals wieder nach England zurückkehren. Sei es nun aus Furcht vor der Verfolgung, da auf sie ein hohes Kopfgeld ausgesetzt worden war, oder wegen der schlechten Erinnerungen an die Vergangenheit. Ginny selbst hatte schon mehrere Male überlegt, einfach wegzuziehen, Tom mit sich zu nehmen und England für immer zu verlassen. Doch Tom war Anführer einer großen Organisation gewesen und seine Ziele musste er verfolgen. Nun war er tot.  
"Neuseeland also?" fragte Ginny und strich die Decke über ihren Beinen glatt. Dann nickte sie. "Neuseeland."

Die Malfoys würden sie begleiten. Draco und Blaise, die mittlerweile geheiratet hatten, zogen in ein Haus, das nur etwa einen Kilometer von ihrem entfernt stand. Lucius und Narcissa würden die Anonymität der Millionenstadt Wellington ausnutzen, um unerkannt ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Ginny war froh darüber, wenigstens ein paar alte Gesichter um sich zu haben, vor allem fühlte sie sich sicherer so. Harrys Drohung wollte einfach nicht aus ihren Gedanken verschwinden und Ginny nahm auch an, dass es kein Zufall sein konnte, dass Blaise und Draco in ihrer Nähe leben würden. Denn beide erinnerten sich ebenfalls viel zu oft an Harry Potters Worte.

Märchenhaft. Das war das Wort, welches Ginny bei dem Anblick ihres neuen Hauses als erstes in den Sinn kam. Es glich ein wenig dem kleinen Cottage von ihrem Bruder und Fleur, nur das es größer war, viel größer und irgendwie...majestätischer. Etwa dreihundert Meter entfernt von einer kleinen Bucht stand es zwischen einer kleinen Anzahl von Bäumen und der Garten beherbergte die farbenfrohesten Blumen, die Ginny jemals gesehen hatte. Ein kleiner Zaun, der jedoch eher einladend als ablehnend wirkte, umrahmte das Bild und machte es komplett. Mit Tränen in den Augen betrat die junge Frau das Grundstück und sah sich um. Ein kleiner Weg schlängelte sich zwischen den Bäumen auf das Haus zu. Ein zweiter Blick auf die Sträucher mit den farbenfrohen Blüten lohnte sich; sie beherbergten Feen mit glänzenden Flügeln, Feen, die den Menschen freundlich gesinnt waren. Dieser Ort war magisch. Es war ein Ort, der für ein kleines Kind nicht besser hätte sein können. Als Ginny sich dem Haus näherte, erkannte sie zwei Hollywoodschaukeln, die offenbar durch Magie angetrieben vor und zurück schwangen. In einer der beiden Schaukeln saß eine Person mit einem Buch in der Hand. Sie schien zu lesen. Ginnys Atem setzte aus.  
Vorsichtig, ganz vorsichtig, als hätte er Angst vor ihrer Reaktion, erhob sich Tom Riddle aus seiner Schaukel und ging langsam auf seine Frau zu. Sein Blick verriet kaum, dass er sehr unsicher war, doch Ginny erkannte es. Dann stand er vor ihr. Sie glaubte, er würde etwas sagen, doch dem war nicht so. Tom stand einfach nur da und betrachtete sie, als warte er auf eine Reaktion. Und diese kam auch, sobald Ginny wieder in der Lage war, sich zu bewegen.  
"Die hab ich wohl verdient" seufzte er, als er sich die schmerzende Wange hielt, gleich darauf legte er jedoch beide Arme um Ginny und drückte sie fest an sich. Und Ginny brach zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Tage in Tränen aus.

Später, nachdem Ginny sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, setzte Tom sich zurück in die Schaukel und zog Ginny neben sich. Diese legte sich mit dem Kopf auf seinen Schoß und schloss die Augen. Es war beinahe zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Und Tom begann zu erklären:

" Der Plan existierte schon sehr lange. Nur Severus wusste davon. Denn in dieser Sache konnte ich niemandem vertrauen. Jeder von euch hätte gefangen genommen oder befragt werden können. Und nur von Severus war ich mir sicher, dass sie aus ihm kein Wort herausbekommen würden. Der Plan war also, mich, wenn es also notwendig werden würde, mit dir zusammen in ein anderes Land abzusetzen und dort ein neues Leben anzufangen. Neuseeland war eigentlich schon immer meine erste Wahl gewesen." Ginny erinnerte sich plötzlich dunkel daran, dass Tom an dem Tag, als sie von Bellatrix zusammen geschlagen worden war, ein Buch über magisches Leben in Neuseeland gelesen hatte, als sie erwacht war. Das hieß, er plante das alles schon, bevor sie überhaupt zusammen gewesen waren. " Natürlich konnte ich nicht wissen, unter welchen Umständen das alles ablaufen würde. Severus und ich dachten uns zu den verschiedensten Szenarien Abläufe aus, doch darauf, dass ich persönlich gefangen genommen werde, war ich nicht vorbereitet. Doch Severus war schlau. Ohne seine Hilfe, das gestehe ich mir jetzt ein, hätte ich nicht überlebt. Ich kann bis heute nicht sagen, wie er nach Askaban gelangte, ohne von den Leuten vom Ministerium erkannt zu werden, doch er schaffte es. Dort besprach er alles mit mir. Er wusste, wie das Verfahren ablaufen würde, er konnte mir sogar Uhrzeit und Datum nennen."

Ginny setzte sich auf, nun wirklich neugierig geworden. Wie hatte er seinem eigenen Tod entkommen können? Sie hatte ihn sterben sehen. Er konnte unmöglich jeden der Anwesenden bestochen haben.  
"Du hast mich nicht sterben sehen" beantwortete Tom ihre stumme Frage. "Aber dann... dann bist du gar nicht im Gericht gewesen?" Doch Tom schüttelte den Kopf. " Ich war da. Die Person, die sie hereingeführt haben, war ich. Doch die Person, die du hinausbegleitet hast und die später hingerichtet wurde, war ich nicht. Es war auch niemand, der einen Vielsafttrank genommen hat" beschwichtigte er seine Frau sofort, die ihn schon mit vor Schreck aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte. " Es war ein Homunkulus." Und da verstand Ginny.

Tom Riddle hatte praktisch zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen, als er den Anwesenden die Erinnerung Ginnys zeigte. Erstens sorgte er dafür, dass die Wahrheit über Harry Potter und Dumbledore ans Tageslicht kam. Ginny bezweifelte zwar immer noch, dass man beide dafür wirklich bestrafen würde, doch vielleicht sah man sie wenigstens nicht mehr als Übermenschen an und womöglich wandten sich die Menschen von ihrer Regierung ab. Vielleicht.  
Der zweite, viel wichtigere Punkt jedoch war, dass Tom, wie Ginny ja selbst miterlebt hatte, die Sinne der Anwesende praktisch blockiert hatte. So konnte er sich durch einen ungesagten Zauber von den Fesseln lösen (was wieder einmal die unglaubliche Nachlässigkeit des Ministeriums zeigte), zu Snape nach Hause apparieren, dort einen Homunkuli, also einen künstlichen Menschen von sich selbst nehmen, den Snape zuvor von Tom erschaffen hatte, zurück apparieren, ihn dort platzieren und schlussendlich fliehen. Die ganze Zeit über hielt er die Erinnerung aufrecht, was ihn eine unglaubliche Kraft gekostet haben musste. Ginny erkannte, dass das Risiko, einen Fehlschlag zu erleiden, schrecklich groß gewesen war.

"Dumbledore hat einen sehr großen Fehler begangen" sprach Tom und strich Ginny, die ihren Kopf wieder in seinen Schoß gebettet hatte, dabei über das Haar. "In einer Sache hat er sich nämlich immer geirrt." "In welcher denn?" Ginny sah ihn fragend an. Tom blickte lächelnd zum Horizont, wo die Sonne gerade unter ging, dann über den Garten, in dem er sein Kind schon spielen sah und dann zu Ginny zurück, die ihn mit großen braunen Augen anblickte. "Ich weiß sehr wohl, was Liebe ist."

LE FIN


End file.
